Versus
by liluel azul
Summary: A Seiya y a Hyoga les tocaba enfrentarse en el torneo galáctico, ahora después de tanto por fin van a luchar. Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu, Ikki. Actuaciones especiales Shaka, Milo, Aioria, Mu, Aldebaran, Jabu, Nachi, Geki, Ichi y Ban / Plus: Un comentario personal sobre como escribo peleas.
1. Hagan sus apuestas

_**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Este fic es un homenaje a dos de los personajes que ama mi corazón.**_

_**Hyoga del Cisne, caballero de hielo;**_

_**Seiya de Pegaso, el caballero de la estrella fugaz; **_

_**extiendan sus alas y atraviesen el firmamento. **_

_**¡Que sus constelaciones guardianas los guíen y les den fuerza!**_

_**¡Larga vida a los caballeros de Atena!**_

_**¡SantaManiaCaballeresca!**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi hermoso caballito alado!**_

_**¡Feliz cumple Seiya!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**Versus**_

_**Por Liluel Azul **_

_**Capítulo 1 Hagan sus apuestas**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

El día de hoy sucederá un gran acontecimiento en el santuario de Atena, y es que, en el coliseo, se llevará acabo la pelea más esperada y añorada por los caballeros de bronce participantes en el torneo galáctico. Así es, esa pelea anunciada y que no se llegó a realizar por la interrupción del torneo al ser robada la armadura dorada.

Si el torneo se hubiera llevado acabo como se tenía planeado hubiera sido así:

La primera pelea del torneo galáctico debió ser la de Hyoga del Cisne contra Ichi de Hidra, pero se retrazó por la tardanza de Hyoga en volver a Japón. El ganador de esa pelea pasaría a la semifinal. Y bueno, cuando Hyoga por fin llegó, venció a Ichi.

La segunda pelea, que se volvió la primera, fue la de Seiya de Pegaso contra Geki del Oso, el combate finalizó con la victoria de Seiya.

La tercera pelea, fue la del Unicornio Jabu, contra Ban de León menor. En dicho combate venció Jabu.

La cuarta pelea, debió ser la de Nachi del Lobo contra Ikki del Fénix. La pelea no se llevó a cabo debido a la interrupción de Ikki al robarse la armadura dorada. Aun así, cuando Ikki apareció, Nachi lo combatió y quedo muy claro la diferencia de poder entre los dos. Si Ikki no hubiera llegado cegado por el odio y hubiera participado como uno más, Ikki, igual que Hyoga hubiera pasado a la semifinal.

Como eran diez participantes, los ganadores de la segunda y tercera pelea tendrían que medirse con un contrincante más, para llegar a la semifinal.

Esas fueron las peleas del Pegaso contra el Dragón y el Unicornio contra Andrómeda. Dichas peleas sí se llevaron acabo, por eso no son ninguna incógnita. Fue espectacular la lucha entre Seiya y Shiryu, un combate considerado legendario, en donde se impuso el Pegaso. La pelea entre Unicornio y Andrómeda encantó por el inmenso poder de las cadenas de Andrómeda y la determinación de Jabu. A diferencia de Seiya y Shiryu que poseen un cosmos poderoso y de fuerza muy similar, lo que hizo su pelea muy reñida; Jabu fue superado por Shun, pese a que Unicornio combatió valientemente, no había forma en que lograra vencer y aunque el combate no se terminó por la interrupción de Ikki, la victoria le es dada a Andrómeda. Y el propio Jabu lo acepta así, aunque de vez en cuando, amenaza a Shun con que pedirá la revancha.

Entonces, aceptando que si el torneo hubiera llevado un cause normal, la semifinal hubiera quedado Hyoga contra Seiya y Shun contra Ikki.

La pelea de Shun contra Ikki no es ningún misterio, Ikki sin duda hubiera ganado. El pacifismo de Andrómeda impide que desarrolle su verdadero potencial en un enfrentamiento de este tipo. Sin una vida en riesgo Shun nunca va a elevar su cosmos al máximo, pues las únicas veces que ha demostrado su increíble poder, han sido cuando Saori estaba en peligro. El poder de Shun es y será siempre un misterio, tanto para el propio Shun como para los demás, se necesita de mucho para que logre romper las barreras que se ha autoimpuesto y demuestre su verdadero poder, tiene que ser algo tan grave como mandar a Hyoga a otra dimensión o que le impidan salvar a Seiya, pues la única vez que se dejó llevar por la furia, fue cuando Andrómeda Negro le impidió ayudar a Seiya que se encontraba agonizando por el veneno de los meteoros negros.

Además, Shun nunca hubiera podido alzar el puño contra Ikki. Ni siquiera cuando Ikki estaba cegado por el odio, pues Shun no fue capaz de atacarlo. Y eso que Ikki casi mata a Hyoga en sus narices, y ni por esas Shun fue capaz de enfrentarlo.

Como Saga no contaba con los mismos privilegios de Ikki, cuando mandó a Hyoga a otra dimensión, tuvo que enfrentar la furia de Andrómeda. Lo mismo fue para Andrómeda negro, por impedirle ayudar a Seiya. En esos momentos, con sus amigos heridos frente a él, Shun fue capaz de romper sus propias barreras y atacó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero sólo porque los dos estaban necesitando de su protección. En otras peleas estando solo frente al oponente, Shun duda demasiado y es muy blandengue, por su negativa de lastimar a otros.

A Shun no le gusta pelear, incluso teniendo motivos trata de evitar el enfrentamiento. Siendo así, un combate con el único fin de medir fuerzas, no le interesa y por lo mismo no mostraría todo su poder, ni intentaría ganar.

Y si su oponente es Ikki, pues menos. De haberse visto en el torneo, hubiera medido fuerzas con Ikki, sólo para darle gusto a su hermano, pero en definitiva no ganaría.

En cambio, Ikki es todo lo contrario, es implacable, con él no hay medias fintas ni indecisiones. Además a ojos de los bronce, hasta del propio Andrómeda, Ikki es el más fuerte de los dos, para Shun, no hay nadie más fuerte y poderoso que su hermano mayor. Es por eso que esa pelea que nunca se dio, no es un misterio, pues todo lo mencionado le da la victoria a Ikki frente a Shun.

Por eso, si el torneo hubiera seguido su marcha normal, Ikki hubiera llegado a la final. Y dado que se necesitó de los cuatro: Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya para hacerle frente, muy probablemente él hubiera sido el ganador, pero ¿Con quién hubiera disputado la final, con Seiya o con Hyoga?

Esa es la pregunta.

El cisne es poderoso, nadie más que él ha sido capaz de llegar al cero absoluto. Pelea con inteligencia, saca provecho de sus técnicas y fortaleza en todo momento. Por eso, cuando enfrentó a Docrates, sabiéndose resistente, le congeló las piernas. Fue consciente de que usando esa técnica quedaba desprotegido totalmente, pero conocedor de sus límites, ya había previsto que soportaría.

Eso fue lo que les dio la victoria en esa batalla.

He hizo lo mismo con Milo, la prueba de resistencia más grande que ha tenido, sólo él, tiene el titulo de haber soportado las 15 agujas del Escorpio. Todos los demás oponentes caían derrotados ante el dolor de unas cuantas agujas, pero no Hyoga, pues su aguante es sorprendente. Y aún sabiendo que el polvo de diamantes no era lo suficientemente fuerte para afectar a Milo, el cisne planeó una estrategia como ninguna, de resistir y mantener distraído al Escorpio en lo que lanzaba suficientes ataques para afectarlo.

Y esa misma astucia de la que hace gala, la uso contra Ikki, había recibido el puño fantasma, la técnica más devastadora del fénix, y su tenacidad y entereza no sólo lo levantaron, sino que su gran visión lo llevó a descubrir el modo de bloquear ese ataque en lo futuro.

Nadie puede decir eso, excepto Shaka. E igual que Shaka, Hyoga es el único que no sólo la bloquea, sino que hasta se la regresa al propio Fénix.

La visión de Hyoga es extraordinaria, con sólo ver y recibir la ejecución de Aurora, la técnica más poderosa de su maestro, logró bloquearla y reproducirla (1).

Lo mismo sucedió cuando se enfrentó a Milo, Hyoga memorizó los 15 puntos del escorpión, lanzó un ataque soberbio de 15 golpes, en lo que Milo lanzaba un Antares. (2)

Por eso Ikki dice que, para vencer a Hyoga, se tiene que ser rápido y en un ataque con toda la potencia, porque si Hyoga logra resistirlo y peor, ver el secreto de la técnica, ya no hay nada que hacer. Como bien lo aprendieron Haguen de Merak e Isaac de Kraken. "La gran presión ardiente" de Haguen, fue totalmente desenmascarada cuando Hyoga la logró ver (3), lo que fue una fortuna, pues de otro modo no habría podido proteger a Fler. Fue por eso que la princesa de Asegard no salió herida de gravedad. Del mismo modo, Hyoga logró ver a través de la "aurora boreal" de Isaac y por eso fue capaz de detener con las manos esa poderosa ventisca helada (4).

A eso hay que agregarle, que Hyoga siempre encuentra nuevas maneras de usar el viento helado en su favor, como cuando lo hizo girar a su alrededor, para protegerse de Milo.

Seiya por su parte es terco como una mula. No se rinde e igual que Hyoga, él muy canijo tiene una extraordinaria resistencia. No importa cuanto lo golpees, se sigue levantando. Una y otra vez se levanta. Esa necedad asustó al propio Shiryu, a Aldebaran, Tholl y a Sigfried.

Decir cuantas veces Seiya ha soportado los ataques del oponente sería una lista larga.

Pero no es eso, lo que le da la victoria a Seiya, pues igual que Hyoga, su extraordinaria visión, es lo que lo lleva a ganar.

Por Seiya, nadie pone en duda que Marín es una extraordinaria maestra, será amazona de plata y muy joven, no tendrá un cosmos poderoso como lo tuvo Camus, ni la sabiduría del anciano maestro, pero Seiya es la prueba de que ella hace las cosas bien. De que como maestra no tiene parangón.

Llenó la cabeza de Seiya de toda clase de mitos y leyendas que pudiera necesitar en batalla. Por eso encontró el modo de vencer a Shiryu. Y encima, también lo educó en estrategias, técnicas, el modo de buscar puntos vulnerables, modos de sacar ventaja. Todas esas lecciones se potencializaron en Seiya.

Igual que Hyoga, Seiya es consciente de sus límites y de cuanto resiste, igual que Hyoga, Seiya tiene una extraordinaria visión y es un genio en el campo de batalla.

Tan es así, que incluso maneja las emociones del oponente a su favor. Por ejemplo, el modo en que retó a Casios, llamándolo con la mano para provocarlo y que se lanzara a atacarlo sin ningún reparo, cosa que le facilitó a Seiya golpearlo. Al propio Shiryu se la aplicó cuando se levantó sonriendo y diciéndole "te voy a ganar" (5), cierto que ya había encontrado como, pero tenía que disminuir el poder implacable del dragón. Hacerlo dudar, vacilar. Eso lo haría más fácil. Y le funcionó, después de esa frase, el Dragón no pudo recuperar el ritmo y peor, lo desesperó aún más cuando le dijo que había encontrado el punto débil del dragón. El presumir y lucir seguro, pese a que no estaba muy convencido de poder lograrlo lo llevó a la victoria. Seiya dominó sus emociones y las del propio Shiryu. Tanto lo sacó de ritmo que Shiryu no reparó en buscar otras opciones pues se desmoralizó por completo.

Ese mismo juego de emociones casi se lo aplicó a Aldebaran, cuando le anunció que iba a romper su gran cuerno. Si no fuera por la seguridad de Aldebaran, habría caído en el mismo juego que cayó el dragón, desmoralizándolo y haciendo perder el ritmo en la batalla.

Y encima, hay que agregarle su extraordinaria visión, que de inmediato encuentra puntos débiles, flancos descubiertos, el secreto de la técnica. Así es, Seiya es muy práctico, parecerá despistado, pero a la hora de pelear su concentración es asombrosa, cada movimiento del oponente lo memoriza. Fue así como logró no sólo eludir el ataque del dios guerrero Tholl, sino también atrapar su puño y usar la fuerza del dios guerrero a su favor. Esa visión y el absoluto control de su cuerpo lo llevaron a lograr esquivar el ataque de Aioria y al mismo tiempo acercarse y golearlo.

Además, es capaz de adaptar sus técnicas a la situación que esté enfrentando, tal como hizo al pelear con el caballero de plata Misty, al modificar la forma en la que lanza sus meteoros para lanzar un ataque con más potencia. (6)

Es por eso, que no se puede definir quien ganaría en una pelea entre el Pegaso y el Cisne.

Y esa es la razón, por la que el coliseo del santuario se está llenando de espectadores, pues hoy, aunque sea una pelea de entrenamiento, el Cisne y el Pegaso lucharan con todas sus fuerzas. La pregunta de quien de los dos hubiera ganado si hubieran luchado en el torneo galáctico, siempre ha estado presente en la mente de los bronces.

Cerca del palco principal, destinado a la diosa Atena y al patriarca, el peliverde de Shun anda acomodando, en las gradas, un mantel y una gran sombrilla. Tal parece que va a tomar el té muy a la japonesa, pues trae puesto un hermoso kimono de dos piezas, negro abajo y rosa arriba, lo que hace que se vea muy solemne y elegante.

-Parece que estás de picnic. –Dijo Jabu llegando acompañado de sus amigos.

-Shiryu y yo vamos a tomar té y a comer pastelitos de arroz.

-Es una pelea, uno consume cervezas y botana. –Dice Ichi.

-Mira, traemos la hielera llena de cervezas. –Señala Geki.

-No se permiten bebidas alcohólicas en el santuario.- Les contesta Andrómeda sin mirarlos, está muy atareado en montar el sitio, y es que a él le tocó armar todo esto y a Shunrey… perdón a Shiryu la comida.

-Le pedimos permiso a Atena, aguafiestas. –Le responde Jabu.

-Siendo así está bien que traigan, pero de todos modos no se me antoja la cerveza.

-Claro que no dado que vas a jugar a la hora té. -Sisea Jabu.

-Todo te quedo muy solemne, Shun.- Dice Nachi buscando suavizar las cosas. –Parece que vas a tener la ceremonia del té.

-Esta vez no, quiero ver la pelea, por eso tomaremos té instantáneo.

- ¿Sabes hacer la ceremonia del té? (7) –Pregunta asombrado Nachi.

-Sí, Ikki me enseñó.

-¡ ¡ ¡Ikki te enseñó! ! ! –Exclamaron asombrados. No podían imaginarse a Ikki, en kimono, sentado y siendo todo lo ceremonioso que se debe de ser para preparar el té.

-Bueno, -Dijo Shun. –según Ikki, nuestra madre era muy estricta en eso de los modales y las costumbres, ella le enseñó muy rigurosamente para que como hermano mayor diera el ejemplo. Por eso para Ikki era muy importante que aprendiera. –De pronto Shun sonrió mirando a la distancia. – A veces creo que no había modo de que Ikki recordara como se hace la ceremonia del té, pues era muy chico cuando mamá murió. Me da risa imaginar que ha de haber ido a tomar unas clases para poderme enseñar.

Esas palabras sin duda fueron un shock, si de por sí es difícil imaginarse a Ikki en kimono y preparando el té, que fuera a clases de modales para que le enseñaran era muy inverosímil, sobretodo considerando su carácter tan adusto.

-Pero que yo aprendiera estas cosas era una promesa que él le había hecho a mamá. –finalizó Shun volviendo a sus deberes.

-Ikki es sorprendente, en todos los sentidos. –Dijo Jabu.

-Sí lo es.-Dijo Seiya vistiendo su armadura, llegando con Shiryu el cual traía una canastota de comida. El Dragón viste de suéter y chamarra.

-Te vez muy elegante Shun. –Dijo Seiya.

-Cierto. –Agregó el dragón.- Pensé que esas ropas las guardabas para ocasiones especiales.

-En primera, es una ocasión especial y en segunda, bajo este kimono traigo un montón de ropa, esto es lo más abrigador que tengo.

-¡Ay Shun! –Expresa Jabu. -El invierno griego no es tan frío, digo debemos estar como a 15 grados.

-Más, pese a que está nublado hace un clima muy agradable. –Agrega Nachi.- Yo creo que estamos como a 18 grados.

-Ahora, –Dijo Shun. –cuando Hyoga encienda su cosmos empezará a nevar.

-Cuando Hyoga encienda su cosmos fácil va a bajar a menos cinco grados, eso si no se pone serio.- Agregó el Dragón. –Por eso traigo suéter y chamarra.

-Por eso vienen tan abrigados… -Murmura Unicornio.

Jabu y sus amigos se ponen sombríos, tanto que se preocuparon para tener las bebidas frías y este lugar va a helar.

-Yo por eso me traje una cobija. –Dijo una diosa risueña acompañada de Shaina y Marín. Y en verdad la diosa traía una muy gruesa cobija.

-Sí, -dice Shun. –con Hyoga hay que tomar precauciones, por eso me traje el mantel, porque con el frío en vez de estar sentados en roca vamos a sentir que son témpanos de hielo y para la nieve traje la sombrilla. –Y Andrómeda tranquilamente se sienta en su lugar.

-Debí traerme una sombrilla también. –Dice Saori.

-Si gustas puedes sentarte aquí.- Le ofrece Shun.

-¡NO! –Dijo Saori. –Digo, no te preocupes Shun el palco de Atena es muy calientito.

-Algún consejo para tu alumno.- Le dijo Shaina a Marín (8).

-Es una pelea de entrenamiento. –Dijo Seiya. –No creo que necesite tener algo en consideración. Hyoga se pondrá serio pero no rudo.

-Aún así.- Dijo Shaina. -¿Tienes algún consejo Marín?

-Sí. Seiya, presta mucha atención que esto es de vital importancia. –Y Seiya presta toda su atención a las palabras de su maestra. –Enrolla bien la lengua dentro de tu boca, por nada del mundo la saques, porque Hyoga congelará el piso y eres tan torpe que capaz que te caes y te quedas pegado por haber sacado tu lenguota. No dejes en ridículo el nombre de tu maestra por una tontería como que se te quede la lengua pegada al suelo.

Asustado Seiya se llevó las manos a la boca. Tiene razón, si cae de bruces mas vale que tenga la boca cerrada.

En tanto, en la soledad de una cabaña, Hyoga reza todas sus oraciones, para su madre, para su maestro y para Isaac, pidiendo que todo salga bien. Es una practica, pero Seiya se pondrá serio y él también. Tan es así que por eso van a llevar puestas sus armaduras, pues medirse usando sus mejores técnicas de combate no es tan sencillo y en una distracción por mínima que sea, se corre el riesgo de salir lastimado.

Así que al terminar de rezar Hyoga sonríe, toma su casco y sale para el coliseo.

Aioria, Milo y Mu llegan al coliseo y buscan un buen lugar.

-Miren, allá están Shun, Shiryu y Seiya, vamos con ellos. –Dice Mu.

-NO. –Dice el escorpión.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Lo cuestionó Aioria.

-Allá hay lugar. –Señaló Milo.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir con ellos? –Insiste en saber el león.

-Porque no.

-No entiendo. –Dijo Mu.

Milo suspiró –Par de inocentes.

Milo se sentó ignorándolos, por lo que Aioria se sentó a su lado y Mu a lado de Aioria.

-¿Quién crees que vaya ganar? –Preguntó Mu.

-Seiya. –Contestó el león.

-Hyoga. –Dijo Milo secamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te estás comportando muy raro. –Lo cuestionó Aioria por el tono tan seco que uso.

-No me pasa nada. –Y con un gesto Milo le avisó que ahí venían Shaka y Aldebaran.

-No pensé verte por aquí Shaka. –Confesó Mu.

-Yo también le dije que era una sorpresa.

-Ciertamente no me llama la atención su entrenamiento, pero, hay algo en el cosmos… creo que será muy interesante.

Los dorados lo miran, no le entendieron nada, bueno, no es que haya dicho algo pero así es Shaka.

-Los que le van a Seiya de aquel lado. -Dijo Milo.

-En realidad no le voy a ninguno, –Comentó Aldebaran. -pero me voy con Mu.

Shaka sin decir nada se sentó junto a Milo.

-¿Le vas a Hyoga? –Le cuestionó Aioria.

-Hyoga va a ganar, a menos claro que Seiya no sea excepcional.

-Seiya es excepcional.

-Siendo así Hyoga va a ganar.

-No te entiendo Shaka.

-Que Hyoga va a ganar, que es lo que no entiendes. –Le dice Milo.

-Hyoga dará una actuación brillante, después de todo es alumno de Camus, se comportará a la altura de su maestro. –Explicó Shaka.

-Y Seiya es alumno de Marín, por eso va ha dar una actuación brillante y nos dejara boquiabiertos.

Los goldies suspiraron, obviando que ese comentario apoyando a Seiya y a Marin se debe a que la pelirroja es la dueña del corazón de Leo.

-Sólo un corazón excepcional puede obrar milagros. –Dijo Shaka contemplando a Seiya. –Por eso creo que Hyoga va a ganar.

Por su parte, Seiya asalta la canasta de pastelitos que trae Shiryu, necesita energía para enfrentar al helado cisne. Tras tomar varios baja a la arena del coliseo.

Y mientras Seiya baja, Jabu interroga a la diosa.

-Atena-sama, ¿usted a quien le va?

-A los dos.

-Yo le aposte a Hyoga. –Dice Ichi.

-¿Qué te pasa? Seiya va a ganar. –Dice Geki.

-Por lo visto las apuestas están parejas. –Sentencia Nachi. – Supongo que Shun va a apoyar a Hyoga y Shiryu a Seiya.

-Efectivamente. –Contesta el Dragón.

Shun da un sorbo a su té, ya van a empezar a discutir y apostar. No está de humor para entrar en la conversación, de todos modos Shiryu y él ya prevén el final. Por su parte la diosa se va a su palco acompañada por las amazonas.

Cuando Seiya ve a Hyoga entrar a la arena, el castaño se apura en comerse su pan al vapor, pero lo hace tan rápido que se le atora, se tiene que dar unos golpes en el pecho mientras se pone azul por la falta de aire. Por fin puede pasar el gran bocado y respira mientras se murmura que eso fue peligroso (9).

Por su parte, mientras el Pegaso se ahogaba, Hyoga se puso su casco al tiempo que dice –Baka-chan. (Tontito) – En un suspiro y sonriéndole.

Ya listos los dos, se miran y encienden su cosmos, pues la pelea entre el Pegaso y el Cisne está por empezar.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**Notas de la autora**

1.- Cuando Hyoga pelea por segunda vez con Camus, este lo vuelve atacar con la ejecución de Aurora. Hyoga recibe el impacto, pero para sorpresa de Camus, Hyoga se levanta y le dice que una técnica vista una vez por un caballero no vuelve a tener efecto. Con esa primera vez en Libra, el cisne vio la técnica, pero no pudo hacer nada contra ella, la segunda vez que Camus la usa, Hyoga ya había encontrado el modo de no verse tan afectado por la embestida. De hecho cuando Camus lo noquea lo suficiente para volverlo a encerrar en el ataúd de hielo, es porque le regresa a Hyoga su propio golpe, no porque la ejecución de aurora volviera a noquearlo pues ese ataque ya no le funcionaba contra Hyoga, con una sola vez que la vio. La tercera vez que Camus usa la ejecución de Aurora es cuando Hyoga intenta y logra imitarla.

Je-je De hecho me encanta cuando Camus le dice que el que ya pueda evitarla, no quiere decir que pueda imitarla.

2.- Cuando Milo lanzó Antares, Hyoga golpeó las 15 estrellas del escorpión sin que Milo se diera cuenta. Así de rápido debió ser mi Cisnecito, como ya había visto todo lo que Milo hacía para lanzar la aguja, para Hyoga fue fácil golpearlo, sobretodo porque fue Milo quien se abalanzó sobre él. Fue justo en ese momento y no un segundo después como parece en el anime.

3.-Hyoga se esforzó de verdad para poder ver a través de la técnica de Haguen pues el calor no lo dejaba enfocar. Cuando por fin la logra ver, no logra evitarla por completo, a causa del calor sofocante. En el momento final, cuando Hyoga y Haguen elevan sus cosmos, hay un momento en el que Haguen se da cuenta que el cosmos de Hyoga ya lo superó y que no va a poder vencer. Antes de lanzar su golpe se asusta, chequen la escena y van a ver como se asusta y duda; y aun así ataca provocando que Hyoga lo ataque, pues Hyoga no liberó la aurora hasta que Haguen lo hizo.

4.-Hyoga, recibe el golpe de Isaac (¬_¬) no se que tanto es el arrepentimiento y que tanto es porque Isaac es poderoso, y es que en la primera parte de la pelea contra Isaac, Hyoga estaba recibiendo golpes como castigo. En el anime me parece que se deja golpear pero en el manga Hyoga sí se sorprende y mucho por la potencia del ataque de Isaac. La segunda vez que Isaac lanza ese ataque Hyoga lo detiene y es cuando su armadura se vuelve dorada. (*o*) Se ve genial cuando dispersa el aire helado de Isaac.

5.-Después de que Seiya le dice a Shiryu "Te voy a ganar" el dragón va en picada el resto de la pelea. Recuerdo que algo similar pasa en la pelea contra Aldebaran, si mi memoria no me falla hay un momento en que Seiya se pone de altanero y Aldebaran viendo los progresos de Seiya se asusta, pero de inmediato se recuerda que el es un caballero dorado y que no debe asombrarse por lo que hace uno de bronce.

6.-Al ver la nula efectividad de los meteoros de Pegaso contra el muro defensivo que creaba Misty, Seiya modifica el Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken para convertirlo en el Pegasus Sui Sei Ken –nótese, investigue en la guía Saint Seiya (^_^)- En lugar de lanzar los meteoros totalmente dispersados, Seiya se concentra mucho en un sólo punto. No es tan sencillo como se oye pues Seiya hace un movimiento diferente, salta y se lanza cual comenta.

Tanto Seiya como Hyoga hacen modificaciones a sus técnicas para enfrentarse a los oponentes –Por eso los amo y me emociona verlos pelear. -Shun también, pero no es tan notorio en la tormenta nebular, de hecho si no hubiera leído la guía Saint Seiya no me hubiera dado cuenta. Obviamente la cadena de Andrómeda se lleva los aplausos por lo versátil que es. En cuanto a Shiryu e Ikki, también son versátiles pero de origen, quiero decir no hubo un dialogo como los hubo con Hyoga y Seiya de "¡oh, ha modificado su técnica para lanzar un golpe más poderoso! Con Shiryu e Ikki es más bien ¡oh, ha sacado otra técnica! Igual que con Shun si no hubiera leído la guía Saint Seiya no me hubiera dado cuenta de las variaciones en los ataques.

7.-Hay una telenovela japonesa llamada "Hanayori dango", y pues uno de los amigos de protagonista, es un chico hijo ricos, carita, anda en motocicleta y cada noche recorre bares y se levanta una o varias chicas, va cambiando de modelo cada noche … y que me acuerdo de Shun en el fic de SauraK li, en "_cuando el cosmos no es suficiente"_ –como me gustan sus fics – en donde Shun es así, por razones de la historia y bueno, este cuate de la novela, pues su familia se dedica a producir té, por lo que tiene escenas donde está con su kimono y muy formalito para la ceremonia, si de por si el canijo está bien guapo, en esas escenas se ve todavía más (*¬*) y le dan un aire de tranquilidad y espiritualidad que normalmente no tiene. Como muchas de las que leen mis fics pues son parte de la horda de fans de Shun, por ellas quería poner algo de él donde se viera sexy y al mismo tiempo muy tranquilo y pacifico, para agradecerles por leer, y que me acuerdo de la novela y que pongo a Shun así.

8.-Siempre tuve ganas de ver a Hyoga y a Seiya pelear, sobretodo porque les tocaba en el torneo galáctico. Y más por el capítulo donde el maestro Crystal es controlado por el patriarca y Seiya llega a ayudar a Hyoga. Cuando Seiya encara a Crystal este dice "Así que eres el discípulo de Marín, ya se que estrategia usar". En serio yo me emocione y casi salto cuando dijo eso, sobretodo después de haber visto lo salvajote que peleaba Crystal. Por eso sufro cuando Hyoga los detiene. Si me preguntan cual es tu "me hubiera encantado ver…" más grande de todo caballeros del zodiaco, es ese, ver a Crystal contra Seiya, y todo por ese dialogo. Mi segundo más grande obviamente es ver a Hyoga contra Seiya.

9.- La parte donde Seiya se ahoga con el pan al vapor es un homenaje a mi personaje favorito de King of Fighter, Sie Kensou. Desde el KOF 98 he jugado con él, y es por él que soy fan de los psicosoldiers. Lo amo y desde 1998 ha vivido en un lugar privilegiado en mi corazón -wow sólo Hyoga y sus hermanos le ganan en antigüedad.

Cuando jugaba videojuegos hacía crossover de Kof y Saint Seiya y fue así como empecé a escribir secuencias de peleas, describiendo los movimientos de los personajes en los combos de golpes. Una pelea era lo que quería de regalo para mis dos consentidos Seiya y Hyoga porque las peleas son lo más difícil de escribir, al menos para mí. Así que el próximo episodio será de pura acción.

¡Feliz cumpleaños mi caballito alado!

Para festejarte a ti y a mi hermoso patito cuyo cumpleaños es el mes que viene es que escribí este fic.

Nos vemos en 15 días.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_


	2. Cygnus versus Pegasus

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**Versus**_

_**Por Liluel Azul **_

_**Capítulo 2 Cygnus versus Pegasus**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

El público en el coliseo del santuario de Atena guardó silencio, y es que en estos momentos, el caballero del Cisne y el Pegaso están elevando su cosmos preparándose para el ataque. El cisne está en su tranquila danza mientras que Seiya traza las estrellas de Pegaso.

_Va a usar el polvo de diamantes para congelarlo todo y volver el terreno más a su favor._ –Medita el Pegaso. –¡Eso si lo dejo! **¡ ¡ ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN! ! !** (Meteoros de Pegaso)

Y mientras a los presentes se les corta la respiración ante la emoción del primer ataque arrojado, Hyoga sonríe, Seiya lanzó sus meteoros de un modo que ya preveía, a veces Seiya solamente lanza los golpes para atacar a distancia, al tirar los puñetazos cargados con su cosmos, la energía crea una onda de choque que corta el aire. Estos meteoritos se ven azules al atravesar el espacio. Así, Seiya golpea al oponente a distancia.

Los cientos de meteoritos azules del "Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken" amenazan con golpear al cisne, quien sigue en su danza sin prestarles atención, pues los meteoros chocan contra una pared de hielo que se despedaza al recibir los últimos meteoros, pero aún así, no lograron traspasarla.

-Diamond Dust (Polvo de diamantes) –Dice el cisne, para molestia de Seiya que tiene que saltar para evitar la onda gélida que se propaga por el piso.

Como pensó, el ataque no iba dirigido a él sino al suelo, tal y como hizo al enfrentarse a Docrates. En el aire, Seiya observa como todo empieza a quedar cubierto por el hielo, ahora al cisne le será más fácil moverse, se deslizará cual patinador sobre todo este hielo mientras él va a tener que ser prudente en sus movimientos para no resbalarse.

_Mierda, era evidente que Hyoga no estaría de paradote ahí sin guardia, uso el Koori no Kabe (Pared de hielo) para protegerse en lo que terminaba de elevar su cosmos y hacer esto. _

-¡Ese Hyoga tenía que congelar todo! –Rezonga Jabu, viendo el hielo extenderse hasta por las gradas más próximas a la arena, cosa que asusta a los peones del santuario, dándose cuenta que no es buena idea estar tan cerca.

Por su parte, Milo contempla con nostalgia la nieve que ya empieza a caer.

-Nos vamos a mojar. –Se quejó Aioria como gato al que el agua le molesta.

Aldebaran estiró la mano para atrapar uno de los copos, le es tan fascinante el cosmos de los caballeros de hielo.

-Ya va a empezar el frío. –Dijo Shun tranquilamente. Mientras, Jabu y los otros piensan que debieron traer sombrillas igual que Andrómeda.

Volviendo, Seiya se enoja, va a tener problemas con el Koori no Kabe durante toda la pelea, pues Hyoga lo crea a su alrededor sin necesidad de movimiento especial alguno. Simplemente el aire se congela al punto de volverse sólido al liberar su cosmos ¡y listo, una pared!

El aire alrededor de Hyoga siempre está frío a causa de su cosmos, en un parpadeo disminuye aún más la temperatura y crea esa pared sin esfuerzo. Seiya se concentra y puede percibir la corriente de aire helado circulando al cisne, tal y como cuando enfrentó a Milo, por ello, ataques simples o débiles serán anulados por ese viento, tiene que ponerse serio si quiere lograr algo.

-**¡ ¡ ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN! ! !** –Grita Seiya lanzándose contra el cisne en la segunda versión de los Meteoros de Pegaso, en esta, Seiya avanza corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el oponente, tiene mayor potencia, pues está literalmente golpeando con su puño. El cometa ya no se ve azul por ya no ser de pura energía, sino que es el propio puño de Seiya

Nuevamente el Koori no Kabe se forma frente a él, y varios de sus meteoros chocan con la barrera sin penetrarla en un principio, sin embargo, la intensidad de los meteoros va aumentando logrando por fin traspasarla. Hyoga se ve forzado a detener los restantes con las manos.

El último meteoro de Seiya tiene tal fuerza que empuja a Hyoga varios metros atrás, hasta proyectarlo contra una de las paredes de piedra que rodean la arena, pese haberlo atrapado con las manos, la potencia fue tal que no pudo evitar ser despedido y dejar su marca en la roca.

Y el grito en la arena por el espectacular ataque de Seiya no tarda en dejarse escuchar.

-¡Eso! –Dice Aioria emocionado y no es el único, todos aquellos que han tenido que padecer esos meteoros están celebrando que esta segunda vez si funcionó. Si por algo los golpeó en el pasado.

Mientras Seiya sonreía victorioso, Hyoga se levanta y de un salto se lanza directamente hacia él.

-Que extraño.- Dice Shun, al ver que Hyoga, en vez de atacar con alguna de sus técnicas de viento helado, se ha decidido por arremeter a golpes.

-Realmente no me lo parece.- Le dice Shiryu.

Hyoga cae dando varias patadas que Seiya bloquea, el cisne toca el suelo y de inmediato vuelve a lanzarse a la carga tirando un puñetazo contra Pegaso, quien rápidamente vuelve a bloquear su ataque con el brazo, aprovechando la protección de la armadura.

Ambos contendientes se miran a los ojos un instante, Hyoga no se rinde e insiste golpear pese a que Seiya sigue bloqueando todos sus golpes, con una defensa que el cisne no puede romper.

Puñetazos, patadas, todo es detenido por Seiya que no ataca y que empieza a lucir muy superior al cisne.

Aldebaran ya está preocupado por Hyoga, el que no logre nada lo está dejando mal parado ante el público, Aioria también, no se esperaba esa diferencia tan enorme entre ambos, a Mu no le sorprende, por eso no quiere creer que Hyoga optara por atacar a Seiya sabiéndose que no le podría ganar, al menos no en esa forma, y Milo sonríe satisfecho y completamente feliz viendo al cisne que está de terco soltando golpes.

-Insisto, -Dice Shun. –no entiendo que pretende hacer. Es muy extraño que Hyoga actué así.

-Seiya lo está dejando en ridículo. –Dice Jabu. –Y encima le presume su superioridad. La pelea se está volviendo aburrida.

-Déjenlos. -Dice Shiryu. –A fin de cuentas, esto es un entrenamiento, Hyoga no es muy bueno en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Siempre procura tener distancia entre el oponente y él, para tener espacio, la propia naturaleza de sus técnicas lo obligan a ser así, es natural que quiera aprovechar el momento y prefiera una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien que considera superior en ese aspecto*, y Seiya ya se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Hyoga por eso lo deja hacer lo que quiera y no lo ataca.

-Así que es por eso. – Dice Shun antes de buscar algún pastelito de arroz en la canasta.

-Entonces esto va ha ser aburrido y monótono si Hyoga sólo se dedica a practicar, no va a ser nada sensacional ni emocionante. –Dijo Ban.

-No creo que Hyoga lo considere así, aunque no lo demuestre debe de estar muy emocionado por medirse con Seiya en una lucha de este estilo pues lo considera superior… aunque no invencible.

En efecto, y es que justo en ese momento tras muchos golpes, Hyoga logra uno certero en la mejilla de Pegaso que lanza a Seiya contra el piso. Ante eso, todos en el coliseo gritan emocionados y festejan ese golpe pues sienten que David ha golpeado a Goliat.

-¡ESO ES! ¡SIGUE ASÍ HYOGA! –Grita Milo desde el fondo de su alma y es que hasta se ha puesto de pie.

-Fue sólo un golpe simple, no fue gran cosa. –Dice Aioria.

-Hay que reconocérselo Aioria, después de tanto por fin lo logró. –Dice Mu.

-No sólo lo logró, sino que golpeó tan fuerte que mandó al suelo a Seiya.- Agrega Aldebaran.

-¡QUE BUEN IZQUIERDAZO! –Gritó Ichi.

-Santo cielo, le reacomodo la quijada a Seiya. –Exclama Nachi.

-¿ ¡QUÉ! ? ¡NO LO VI! –Chilla Jabu. –Ese Hyoga estúpido, justo cuando no lo estoy viendo golpea a Seiya.

-Eso sin duda debió doler. –Dice la diosa en voz baja, envuelta en su cobija. Como Hyoga sigue elevando su cosmos no ha dejado de nevar y el frío está aumentando en el lugar.

Hyoga se desliza hacia atrás, para darle tiempo a Seiya de recuperarse de semejante golpe. Adolorido el Pegaso se levanta y escudriña al cisne, al verse observado, Hyoga alzó una ceja en esa miradita tan suya y tan arrogante. Por lo que Seiya de inmediato se da cuenta que Hyoga está orondo de orgullo por haber logrado golpearlo.

Seiya le sonríe con esa expresión que tiene antes de hacer una gran travesura, por lo que Hyoga comprende que ahora sí, el Pegaso se le va a venir con todo. Lejos de intimidarse el cisne eleva más su cosmos aceptando el reto.

-Es mi imaginación o está nevando más. –Dice Aioria.

-Está nevando más porque esta vez Hyoga utilizará sus técnicas de viento helado. –Explica Milo.

Seiya se concentra en Hyoga, otra vez el viento helado está circulando al cisne, tendrá que golpear rápido o el viento le congelara los puños.

_¿Qué estás planeando?_ –Se pregunta internamente Seiya y es que Hyoga ha vuelto a la carga soltando puñetazos.

_Su ventaja, es más rápido que yo soltando golpes. –_Analiza Hyoga

_Su ventaja, el hielo. Él puede moverse más fácilmente que yo en esta superficie. _–Piensa Seiya.

(**) Hyoga tira un golpe al cuerpo, Seiya bloquea e inmediatamente golpea el pecho, el rubio reacciona y suelta un derechazo en la mejilla, Seiya gira el rostro para evitarlo, el otro no desiste he intenta con un izquierdazo buscando nuevamente la cara, el castaño de nuevo se ladea para evitar el golpe pero tiene que dar un paso atrás.

_Se me viene con más fuerza, tengo que usarla en su contra._

Hyoga insiste y tira otro golpe al costado, Seiya de inmediato bloquea sin problemas, usando su impulso para buscar el contraataque, tras desviar otros dos golpes, encuentra espacio abierto y asesta un puñetazo al costado, inmediatamente suelta otro al rostro.

_Si atrapo su puño podré congelarlo._

Hyoga al ver el golpe dirigido a su rostro se inclina hacia atrás, e inmediato levanta el brazo atrapando el de Seiya.

_Esto es lo que quiere, sujetarme para congelarme._

El aire frío envuelve el brazo de Seiya, este tira un puñetazo al cuerpo y el rubio tiene que soltarlo.

_Se va a dedicar atrapar mis golpes, tengo que lanzar golpes cortos y rápidos para que no lo logre._

_Tengo que presionarlo de nuevo. _

Hyoga se lanza con un puñetazo con la izquierda y luego con la derecha. Fácilmente Seiya los desvía y contraataca lanzando un certero puñetazo en la quijada del cisne.

_Con quién crees que estás tratando, eres lento._

Por el impacto se gira, Seiya reacciona buscando mantener la ventaja, intenta golpear al costado. La agilidad de Hyoga se impone pues al tirar este golpe, el ruso lo esquiva atrapando el puño entre su cuerpo y su brazo.

-¡LO ATRAPÓ! –Grita Milo emocionado.

_ME TIENE._

_TE TENGO. _

Seiya intenta soltarse y trata de golpear en el rostro con la mano que le queda libre, pero Hyoga lo atrapa (**).

El cosmos de Hyoga se enciende buscando congelar al maniatado Pegaso, Seiya hace lo mismo tratando de impedirlo, por lo que el choque de cosmos deja emocionados a todos.

Seiya sabe que debe de soltarse cuanto antes, reacciona y tira un cabezazo, del cual Hyoga no pudo protegerse, el casco salió volando y al recibir el golpe el cisne cae hacia atrás vencido.

Al chocar casco con casco se oyó un fuerte sonido que enmudeció a la audiencia, la sensación de que algo malo pasó, corrió por el coliseo y sólo los de vista más aguda no se alarmaron al ver el casco del cisne salir disparado y a Hyoga caer como si estuviera inconsciente.

Milo y Aioria que hasta entonces estaban en competencia de quien echaba las porras más fuertes a su favorito se callaron en el acto.

-Am… siempre supe que Seiya es un cabeza dura. –Dice Aioria al ver al cisne en el suelo.

-Por Atena, díganme que está bien. –Pide Milo y es que por andar en las porras no vio que pasó.

-Está bien, -Dice Shaka. -no fue gran cosa.

-Sonó horrible por los cascos. –Explicó Mu.

Shun ya iba a correr a la arena asustado por el golpe que Hyoga se ha llevado en la cabeza, pero Shiryu lo sujetó.

-No te asustes.

-¿Cómo no me voy a asustar? ¡El casco salió volando!

-Mira, Hyoga ya se está levantando.

-De todos modos voy a ver como está.

-Como Seiya es más bajito dio el cabezazo hacia arriba, por eso el casco salió volando.

-Shiryu tiene razón, se vio aparatoso por el casco. –Dijo Jabu que está titiritando por el frío de su cerveza y el ambiente. –Pero Hyoga no recibió un gran golpe. Seiya tiene la cabeza muy dura pero golpeó el casco y no a Hyoga.

- … pero… - Shun preocupado contempla al cisne quien tranquilamente recoge su casco y se lo pone.

-¡Que frío! –Expresan Jabu y sus amigos.

Y ahora es Seiya, quien le da tiempo a Hyoga de recuperarse.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunta Seiya.

-Sí.

-¡Uff! Por un momento pensé en salir huyendo para no enfrentar la furia de Shun. Antes de entrar me amenazó.

-¿Te amenazó?

-Sí, me dijo que ¡ay de mí si se me pasaba la mano! Y me lo dijo con esa voz tan bajita y tan seria que a veces hace y luego me sonrió.

-A mí me dijo lo mismo y en el mismo tono. Da miedo cuando hace eso.

-Sí.

Hyoga voltea buscando a Shun, Seiya tenía razón, se asustó como muchos de los presentes, así que le sonríe para calmarlo, por lo que el peliverde vuelve a su asiento.

–Tienes la cabeza muy dura, aunque le diste al casco por un instante no supe de mí.

-Bueno, chocó casco con casco, pero tienes razón mi cabeza es más dura de lo normal.

-Nunca te voy a poder ganar en una pelea de puros puñetazos y patadas. –Sentencia el ruso.

Es verdad, todas las técnicas especiales de Seiya se basan en eso. Ese es el motivo de por que es superior al cisne en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Hyoga sonríe y Seiya entiende que se va a lanzar en un ataque serio y con más probabilidades de lograr afectarlo, un ataque en donde también haga uso de sus habilidades especiales. El cisne tranquilamente se desliza hacia atrás aprovechando el piso congelado. Seiya también retrocede.

-Como quien dice, cada quien volvió a su esquina. –Expresa Nachi.

-Ya van a empezar el tercer asalto. –Dice Ban emocionado.

-Estaba titiritando tanto que ya ni veía la lucha. –Confiesa Ichi.

-Lo bueno es que ya no hace tanto frío. – Menciona Geki.

-Sí, es el calor humano. –Dice Shun con ironía.

Siete caballeros de bronce están amontonados bajo la sombrilla.

-La nieve moja mucho. –Chilla Jabu.

-¿Quieren té? –Les pregunta Shiryu.

-SÍ.

Shiryu suspira, con todos juntos bajo la sombrilla no hay espacio, y es que de poquito en poquito se fueron acercando sus hermanos de bronce buscando refugio, pero al menos no le estorban para ver.

Mientras Hyoga y Seiya se andan estudiando, pues atacarán más seriamente.

_Esta vez va hacer uso del viento helado, tengo que arrinconarlo, cerrarle los espacios._

_Entre más cerca esté de mí, más ventaja va a tener._

_Se va a deslizar en el hielo para mantenerse lejos._

_Le será más difícil cercarme por el hielo. No debo de confiarme, aunque esté a distancia los meteoros pueden alcanzarme._

_Tengo que soltar golpes rápidos para presionarlo._

Ambos elevan su cosmos una vez más.

-Ahora sí se le están complicando las cosas a Seiya. –Dijo el Dragón.

-¿Tú crees? –Pregunta Jabu.

-Hasta ahora Hyoga no ha sacado ventaja del suelo congelado, pero eso va a cambiar. Si Seiya ataca a distancia, Hyoga se protegerá con la pared de hielo, por lo tanto tiene que atacar de cerca, pero el cisne se volverá un ave esquiva con tanto hielo. Desde un principio Hyoga se dio cuenta de que la distancia le dará la victoria, por eso se esforzó tanto en congelar todo.

Tras una leve inclinación se reinicia la hostilidad, Seiya de nueva cuenta es el primero, lanzando un único meteoro, que Hyoga evita congelando de nuevo el aire frente a él. Aquello era una mera distracción pues Seiya saltó hacia delante para acortar distancia, al darse cuenta Hyoga se deslizó a un costado.

-Diamond Dust!

Seiya aprovechó el hielo y también patinó hacia un costado, cosa que no asombró a Hyoga, pese a la sonrisa de Seiya, pues el moverse con agilidad en el hielo es algo en el castaño no le puede ganar. Seiya soltó otros tres meteoros, que Hyoga de nueva cuenta evitó con agilidad patinando de nuevo para después volver a contraatacar con el diamond dust.

Seiya de nuevo patinó un poco para eludirlo en medio de carcajadas. Hyoga frunció el ceño, por no entender porque reía. Pero cuando el castaño señaló los pies del cisne; este abrió los ojos sorprendido por ser descubierto.

-¡Le descubrió algo a Hyoga! –Dice Shiryu, dándose cuenta por las expresiones de los dos.

-Pero ¿qué? –Cuestiona Shun.

Y es que la sorpresa de verse descubierto fue una emoción que Hyoga no pudo disimular.

-Aunque te hayas dado cuenta no es algo que puedas usar contra mí.

-Tal vez, pero, sacrificaste velocidad de ataque por velocidad de huida. Así no me vas a poder ganar. No, no, no. –Dice Seiya moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. –Congelaste todo para que te fuera más fácil tener distancia, si piensas sólo en que no te pesque no vas a lograr ganar. Tienes que pensar siempre en como vencer.

-Que alguien me explique. –Pide Shiryu en su asiento, pero nadie sabe que fue lo que Seiya descubrió y por lo cual anda regañando a Hyoga.

Lástima que por la mascara, el dragón no puede ver la sonrisa de Marín o iría a preguntarle. Marín está orgullosa de Seiya, pues ha analizado bien a su oponente. Antes de lanzar cualquier ataque de viento helado de gran envergadura, Hyoga tiene que apoyarse firmemente, o corre el riesgo que su propio viento lo impulse hacia atrás. Buscar apoyo en el hielo le cuesta más. Quizás tenga que congelar sus pies al suelo para fijarlos y tener el suficiente cimiento, así que su cosmos y su lenguaje corporal lo delatan, por ello, antes de que dispare, Seiya puede anticipar el ataque y evadirlo sin ningún problema.

Y es que si incluso en un ataque básico como lo es el polvo de diamantes, el rubio tiene que detenerse buscando apoyo antes de disparar, es porque el hielo no le permite pisar firmemente. ***

Hyoga baja la mirada por lo que Seiya no puede ver completamente el rostro del ruso por el fleco, pero, hay una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Me parece que has olvidado un pequeño detalle. Es verdad que soy un poco más lento para atacar, pero de los dos en el hielo, TÚ ERES EL LENTO.

El Pegaso se sorprende, Hyoga está tomando posición para atacar, abre más el compás y eleva su cosmos.

**-AURORA THUNDER ATTACK! ! ! ! !** (Rayo de aurora)

Seiya esquiva el poderoso rayo congelante, pero Hyoga lo persigue con él. Es verdad que en estas condiciones Hyoga no puede lanzarle un ataque sorpresivo, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda atacarlo.

-¿¡Qué le pasa a ese idiota!? -Gritan todos de terror y es que el poderoso rayo de Hyoga congeló gran parte de las gradas y los guardias apenas tuvieron tiempo de salir huyendo de allí antes de quedar como estatuas.

El castaño observa el hielo que se ha formado en los pies de Hyoga, tal y como suponía, el ruso tiene que hacer eso en esta superficie, para no salir disparado hacia atrás, pero parece que no hay modo de sacarle ventaja.

**-AURORA THUNDER ATTACK! ! ! ! !** – Grita nuevamente.

Con dificultad logra saltar a tiempo. Aun así Seiya le hace caras porque Hyoga no logró darle.

El cisne dispara una y otra vez tratando de darle a Seiya. El caballito travieso salta y en el aire sigue haciéndole muecas a Hyoga, eso hace gritar más a todos los de bronce escondidos bajo la sombrilla, pues se ha puesto frente a ellos, y con el rayo persiguiéndolo ven a Hyoga apuntarles, por lo que les va a dar a ellos en lugar de Seiya.

**-¿ ¡QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO! ? **

**-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! !**

**-¡NO DISPARES! ¡NO DISPARES!**

**-¡ ¡ ¡FÍJATE A QUIEN APUNTAS! ! !**

**-AURORA THUNDER ATTACK! ! ! ! !**

Siete bronces gritan aterrados queriéndose quitar del camino pero no tienen tiempo pues, Hyoga dispara y Seiya lo esquiva; y efectivamente, el remanente del rayo de aurora los deja escarchados, azulados, con el cabello blanco por la nieve, las narices rojas y titiritando de frío.

Y claro, a la sombrilla se la llevó el viento.

-Menos mal el rayo no llegó con toda su fuerza hasta aquí. – Dice Ban temblando de frío.

-¡HYOGA IDIOTA! –Dice Ichi moqueando.

-¡SEIYA IDIOTA! –Dice Jabu azul.

-Ese Seiya lo hizo aposta, quería que Hyoga nos escarchara.- Dice Shiryu titiritando.

-Hyoga también lo hizo aposta. –Declara Shun, temblando igual. Todo el té de su taza se congeló. –Ahora sé porque Saori no quiso sentarse con nosotros.

-Debimos sospechar que nos harían algo así. –Declaró Nachi. – ¡ ¡ ¡Por eso todos en el coliseo nos evitaron! ! !

Y la diosa en su palco se ríe, ya sabía que Hyoga no dejaría escapar la oportunidad.

Por su parte Aioria y Mu entienden por que Milo no quiso sentarse cerca de ellos, nadie en su sano juicio quiso sentarse cerca.

Milo no podía parar de reír, Seiya saltó precisamente para que no sospecharan, pues habría sido muy evidente que Hyoga disparara hacia ellos sin motivo.

La pelea continúa y el cisne sigue persiguiendo con su rayo al Pegaso por todo el coliseo, pues Hyoga no desiste en atacarlo. De pronto Seiya pisa mal y casi se resbala en el hielo, por lo que por fin el ataque de Hyoga logra darle. Seiya sale disparado hacia atrás y semicubierto de hielo.

**-¡ESPERA HYOGA! ¡TIEMPO! ¡TIEMPO!** –Le grita Seiya que no puede moverse, y es que Hyoga de nuevo va a disparar.

**-AURORA THUNDER ATTACK! ! ! ! ! **

Y el rayo enviste a Seiya, sin que pueda evitarlo es azotado contra la pared. Hyoga de inmediato salta y Seiya que aún no puede recuperarse, sólo ve a Hyoga que se le va encima con el brazo elevado.

**-¡PARA HYOGA! ¡PARA! **

**-FREEZING COFFIN! ! ! ! !**_ ( ataúd de hielo)_

Y el público no puede creer lo que sucede, el cisne no ha tenido piedad para su oponente, pues lo está encerrando en un iceberg en estos momentos.

Aioria, Mu y Aldebaran tienen cara de terror, Shaka sigue tan imperturbable como siempre y Milo comienza a festejar la victoria del cisne. Por su parte a Jabu y a los otros se les cayó la quijada al ver lo que Hyoga ha hecho con Seiya.

_Hyoga cuando salga de aquí te voy a golpear tan fuerte pero tan fuerte… _– Piensa Seiya mientras es envuelto por el hielo.

-¡Lo encerró en un ataúd de hielo! Ese Hyoga sí que salió a luchar en serio, pero si es sólo una practica. –Alega el dragón.

-No dijiste nada cuando Seiya golpeó a Hyoga con sus meteoros y te recuerdo que lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo proyectó contra la pared de roca, ni protestaste cuando le dio el cabezazo que casi lo noquea. –Dice Shun.

-Bueeeno es que es Seiya.

-Bueeeno es que es Hyoga.

-¿De lado de quien estás?

-De Hyoga, como acordamos, tú apoyas a Seiya yo apoyo a Hyoga. –Dijo hablando muy serio y muy quedo. -Aun así, cuando termine este entrenamiento me van a oír, les advertí que no se pasaran de la raya. –Tras decirlo sonrió.

-Shun, da miedo cuando haces eso. –Comentó el Dragón.

-Y ahora ¿qué? -Alega Jabu. -¿Contamos hasta 10 y si Seiya no sale entramos con martillo y cincel para sacarlo de allí?

-Yo creo que a la cuenta de 10 Marín va a declarar vencedor a Hyoga. –Señala Nachi y es que efectivamente desde que congelaron a Seiya, Marín está contando.

-6, 7, 8… -Dice la amazona en voz alta.

La cuenta se ve interrumpida por un crujido.

Seiya está elevando su cosmos a todo lo que da para liberarse del hielo, el cual se fractura en muchos pedacitos, el Pegaso liberado toma aire y es que con el frío se le cortó la respiración.

-Hyoga…- Dice Seiya con voz de ultratumba, por estar azulado por el frío. –Ahora sí estoy enojado, Hyoga… -Seiya se levanta todo azul, con los dientes castañeándole y con trozos de hielo por todas partes. –Ahora es mi turno HYOGA.

Como no queriendo la cosa Hyoga da un paso atrás.

-**¡ ¡ ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN! ! !** –Grita Seiya

El muro defensivo del Koori no Kabe de inmediato se forma pero Seiya está tan enojado que rápido la traspasa, Hyoga atrapa varios meteoros pero es superado, golpeado y lanzado contra la pared.

-¡ ¡ ¡Levántate Hyoga, que todavía no entró en ca…

**-AURORA THUNDER ATACK! ! ! ! !**

Seiya no termina de decir su frase y es que en cuanto Hyoga chocó con la pared de roca de inmediato disparó, el viento helado deja al castaño callado y convertido en estatua de hielo por segunda vez.

-Lo congeló otra vez. –Dice Shaina.

-Voy a contar de nuevo.

-Después habrá que servirle caldo de pollo para la gripe que le va a dar. –Declara la diosa.

-Toda la semana va a tener que comer eso. –Le afirma la peliverde.

-4, 5, 6…

Otro crujido y de nuevo Seiya se libera del hielo.

- … Hyoga… -Dice Seiya temblando de frío y totalmente escarchado. -Hyoga… Hyoga…

Si hace rato estaba enojado, ahora sí llego al diez en su escala de furia. Por lo que Hyoga de nueva cuenta se pone en guardia.

-Hyoga… Hyoga… Hyoga –Dice Seiya elevando aún más su cosmos y es que está furioso de haber sido congelado sin piedad, cuando esto es sólo un entrenamiento.

Seiya salta y el rubio de inmediato reconoce esa técnica.

**-¡ ¡ ¡PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN! ! ! **(Puño cometa de Pegaso)

Hyoga salta para no ser golpeado con un margen muy pequeño. Seiya cae frente a él, enterrando su puño en la tierra exactamente en el centro de la arena y generando un cráter gigantesco, tanto que espanta a Hyoga y a todos en el coliseo.

-Hyoga… te dije que esperaras… sin piedad me convertiste en estatua de hielo. -Dice Seiya saliendo de entre los escombros. -Me perseguiste con el "aurora thunder attack" por todos lados, aun sabiendo que estando cubierto todo de hielo no soy tan ágil. Viste que me resbale y te aprovechaste. ¡ ¡ ¡ME CONVERTISTE EN ESTATUA DE HIELO DOS VECES! ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡PERO YA LLEGO MI TURNO Y AHORA SOY YO QUIEN TE VA A PERSEGUIR SIN PIEDAD! ! ! **¡ ¡ ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN! ! !**

El ruso salta a un lado para evitar el ataque.

-No creas que va a ser tan sencillo. **¡ ¡ ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN! ! !**

Lo bueno es que pese al cráter que hizo Seiya, aún hay una capa de hielo que se mantiene por el cosmos de Hyoga, así simplemente se desliza a un lado para eludir nuevamente el ataque.

**-¿Querías una lucha de verdad? Pues te voy a dar una de verdad, Hyoga. **

El Pegaso, se lanza contra Hyoga, y suelta un par de meteoros que Hyoga evita con el escudo de su armadura, Seiya tira un tercer golpe volviendo a impactar en la defensa del ruso pero es tal la fuerza que este es impulsado hacia atrás. Seiya insiste en arremeter, tira otro meteoro, esta vez el rubio esquiva el golpe deslizándose hacia un lado.

El furioso castaño insiste en atacar, usa el hielo y se lanza con una barrida que Hyoga evita saltando sobre Pegaso, Seiya al verlo en el aire tira un golpe que le da en el costado. Adolorido por el golpe, al caer Hyoga reacciona buscando atacar y patinar hacia atrás para ganar distancia.

**-DIAMOND DUST! ! ! ! !** –Grita atacando a Seiya, el soplo ayuda a Hyoga alejarse.

Y Seiya de nueva cuenta es barrido por el viento helado, rueda en mal marometa y termina aún más azul y es que el frío ya le cala hasta los huesos, afortunadamente como el "diamond dust" no es tan fuerte, rápido se levanta para ir en pos del cisne.

-Está furioso. –Dice Shiryu.

-No arde en furia porque está congelado. –Dice Shun.

–**¡ ¡ ¡Cuando te atrape te retorceré el pescuezo Hyoga! ! !** –Y el Pegaso de nueva cuenta brinca para lanzarse al ataque -**¡ ¡ ¡PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN! ! !**

Y el ruso salta para evadirla por lo peligroso, pues de nueva cuenta Seiya ha destrozado todo, como si una gran explosión hubiera surgido en el subsuelo pues las piedras salen despedidas.

Apenas estaba cayendo liberando el polvo de diamantes para volver a congelar el suelo y moverse a gusto, cuando percibe algo que va a toda velocidad hacia él, por lo que por reflejo se desliza para evitarlo.

Aquello era una roca que se proyecto con violencia contra la pared, el rubio de inmediato busca a Seiya y se da cuenta que está atrás y que va a chocar con él. Seiya se adelantó, notó que tiende a eludir a la izquierda y lanzó esa roca para distraerlo. Ha aprovechado el hielo a su favor pues sabe que no puede frenar tan rápido, Hyoga iba a intentar cambiar de dirección pero se pierde en los ojos de Seiya, por lo que termina chocando con él, es justo cuando Seiya aprovecha para sujetarlo, tomándolo por la espalda.

-Te tengo coahiru-chan (pequeño patito) y te haré pagar.

_Estoy en problemas_

Se dice Hyoga cuando deja de sentir el suelo, Seiya se ha elevado llevándoselo en el movimiento de la estrella rodante de Pegaso.

-Excepcional. –Dice Shaka sonriente. –Seiya es verdaderamente excepcional.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

Seiya es excepcional, verdaderamente excepcional, **Feliz cumpleaños hermoso caballito alado.**

Coahiru-chan, el "co" es una partícula que se utiliza para indicar que un animal es un cachorro o pequeño, una palabra popular es coneko, que quiere decir cachorro de gato, pequeño gato o gatito pues neko es gato. Ahiru es pato, por lo que coahiru seria patito. Dudaba si poner el chan, pues también tiende a indicar que es algo pequeño. Sin embargo en el anime de fruits básquet escuche que le decían "coneko-chan" al personaje de Kyo, supongo que como la intención es darle énfasis a que el termino es usado como nombre si se puede usar. Yo no se japonés, así que no estoy segura del uso del termino "chan"

Dicen que a un hombre no se le puede llamar "chan", de hecho es muy raro escuchar eso, pues el "kun" es el más usado. Por lo que he visto sólo cuando hay mucha confianza puedes usar "chan" para un hombre, en un manga de Ranma 1 / 2 publicado en México por Toukan, Ukyo llama Ran-chan a Ranma, en el ova la manzana dorada, Miho dice Seiya-chan. Los niños también lo llaman así o Seiya-niichan que sería hermanito Seiya. Seiya confiadote usa "chan" tanto para Miho como a Eri, les dice Miho-chan y Eri-chan. A la niña que habla con Shun no le entiendo creo, que dice Shun-kun, es que de verdad por más que me esfuerzo no logro captar como lo llama. Los pequeños llaman a Hyoga algo como "cygnus Hyoga san, Hyoga por su parte es muy formal siempre dice Eri-san, y esta lo llama Hyoga-sama, (^-^) sí le dice Hyoga-sama, me infarte cuando la oí.

*En una pelea a cuerpo a cuerpo Seiya sin duda es muy superior a Hyoga, pues todo su estilo de lucha se basa en ello. Puñetazos, patadas, agarres, forman parte del arsenal del santo Pegaso, y son su especialidad. Hyoga en cambio tiene que tener cierta distancia con el oponente pues todas sus técnicas se basan de lanzar viento helado. Por eso es ilógico que Hyoga le gane a Seiya en una pelea de golpes simples, según yo si los colocara de mejor a menor en este aspecto, que no tiene que ver con el poder, sólo con tirar golpes, serían Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga y Shun.

No recuerdo una sola secuencia del anime donde Shun haya tirado un puñetazo, porque él no golpea con las manos, siempre es con la cadena o con el viento nebular. Si recuerdan la pelea de Hyoga contra los caballeros de plata en la saga de Hades, Hyoga se dedica a defenderse y contraatacar; en cuanto encuentra la oportunidad se aleja de ellos para poder usar el viento helado.

Los ataques de Ikki son potentes pero no tira tantos golpes con las manos, pues es su cosmos lo que es devastador, sin embargo tiene más animaciones que Hyoga en eso de tirar golpes al oponente. Pues las de Hyoga casi siempre son a oponentes menores, como los asistentes de Docrates o los guardias de Asegard, con oponentes fuertes Hyoga busca tener distancia debido a la naturaleza de sus técnicas.

Seiya y Shiryu son los que más se acercan al oponente, los que más tiran puñetazos y patadas por lo mismo, sobretodo Shiryu que luce las artes marciales de oriente, pero Seiya es ligeramente superior a la hora de tirar puñetazos, porque su técnica especial precisamente se basa en en eso. Él tira varios, mientras Shiryu tira uno sólo pero muy potente.

Es la razón por la que Shiryu perdió, Seiya es un poquitin más rápido debido a que esa es su especialidad, tirar muchos golpes en una fracción de segundo; y para colmo Shiryu embiste al oponente, es decir se acerca de frente. Nadie dice nada de que Hyoga se queda sin guardia al lazar las manos para la ejecución de aurora, porque Hyoga se mantiene lejos.

(**) La secuencia de lucha está inspirada en la de Sherlock Holmes contra el Dr Moriarty, en la película "Juego de sombras". Si tienen la película pongan esa pelea y van a ver que de allí me la fucile, aunque no toda, me apunte los movimientos y a Hyoga le tocó Moriarty, y a Seiya los de Sherlock, bueno pues, Hyoga tenía que atrapar el puño de Seiya. Como les dije así empecé a escribir combates, describiendo lo que veía y sólo esa parte esta fucilada, todo lo demás salió de mi cabecita, ya me estoy volviendo buena en eso de escribir peleas.

Me voy hacer comercial pero si les sirve, en el fic de Azul empecé con esto de escribir peleas, a lo largo de la trama hay algunas escaramuzas y a partir del 17 ya son más peleas, de hecho les escribí peleas a Ikki y a Shun, en Aya entre ángeles y caballeros también tengo batallas en los capítulos 9 y 10, Hyoga pelea en el 10, lo mío es la comedia y la acción, en Enero subiré otro capítulo de Aya pero ya con Seiya entrando a la lucha. Creo que lo mejor para escribir peleas son los videojuegos, King of fighter es el que enseñó, también películas poniendo cuadro por cuadro para poder describir la acción, también es ver y analizar cada gesto y técnica de los personajes; y mucha practica.

*** Hyoga no tiene ningún problema para liberar el polvo de diamantes, lo saca saltando, corriendo, etc. Sin embargo tanto en la "aurora thunder attack" y en la "aurora execution" me parece que Hyoga tiene que pisar firmemente. En la ejecución de Aurora en el manga, Kurumada incluso exagera el gesto de cómo Hyoga y Camus abren las piernas para apoyarse. Eso es porque visualmente la potencia del ataque de Hyoga se ve en sus pies y no en sus manos, pues la manera en como se para nos crea la sensación de que sino pisa bien podría salir volando por la fuerza de su propio poder. Pueden ir a la guía Saint Seiya y checar en el apartado de Hyoga, las animaciones e imágenes de sus técnicas y podrán ver la manera en como se para. Incluso está la animación del momento en que tras atrapar el viento helado de Camus, Hyoga se la regresa. Está con el título de Absolute Zero. Hyoga tiene una pierna adelante ligeramente flexionada, antes de regresarle a Camus el viento, la otra pierna se va hacia atrás totalmente estirada buscando pisar aun más firme, lo que crea la sensación de que sostiene algo verdaderamente poderoso. Le doy un 10 a Shingo Araki por las animaciones de cada gesto en combate.

Por eso se me ocurrió que en el hielo Hyoga tendría limitantes, es imposible pisar firme en el hielo, las dos veces que he ido a patinar no me despego de la orillita, ni siquiera con los patines de rueditas me sentí tan mal por no tener equilibrio.

Como pueden ver, amo los animes, videojuegos, películas, etc., de peleas, analizo cada movimiento de los personajes, pues me encanta su lenguaje corporal en el momento de la acción.

En cuanto a animes de peleas recomiendo el Saint Seiya clásico, la saga de Hades santuario, todo lost canvast, otros animes pues **Soul Eater**,** es altamente recomendable,** Black Blood Brother pero de esta la trama no es tan buena, las peleas y los diálogos durante la peleas sí, además son vampiros que más quiere uno. Las consagradas Dragon ball, Kenshin, One Piece, Naruto y de una vez les digo que Rock Lee es mío, mío, me muero de emoción en la pelea que sostiene contra Gara. Bleach claro, casi olvido Tenjo Tenge. De Kurumada Fuma no Kojiro tanto el anime y sobretodo el live accion, si leyeron bien el live accion es buenísimo.


	3. Tomodachi navsegda

_**La primera vez cuando te conocí,**_

_**me impacto esa linda sonrisa.**_

_**La primera vez cuando te conocí,**_

_**mis palabras llegaron a ti.**_

…

_**Pensaba que eras un resentido más **_

_**que nadie te iba a soportar.**_

_**Y con esas dudas yo me decidí **_

_**a sacarte frases para mí.**_

_**Era torpe para expresarlo bien **_

_**pero nunca me arrepentí, **_

_**tu atención era lo mejor para mí **_

_**aunque todo lo decía mal**_

…

_**Me sentía tan feliz, **_

_**era algo tan irreal, **_

_**pero de verdad dime, **_

_**estuve formidable un aburrido,**_

_**en fin,**_

_**no me afectara.**_

_**Recuerdo,**_

_**la primera vez cuando te conocí,**_

_**me impacto esa linda sonrisa.**_

_**La primera vez cuando te conocí**_

_**mis palabras llegaron a ti.**_

_**La primera vez cuando te conocí, **_

_**me impacto esa linda sonrisa**_

_**La primera vez cuando te conocí,**_

_**mis palabras llegaron a ti **_

…

_**Murmuraban y juzgaban sin parar **_

_**si lo hice bien o mal,**_

_**no me importa lo que digan los demás**_

_**sólo me interesa estar feliz.**_

_**Mis frases llenas de elogios para ti**_

_**sigo torpe en expresar. **_

_**Tu atención es lo importante para mí **_

_**te llega lo que dicen los demás.**_

_**Tu presencia me hace feliz,**_

_**no me cabe la idea**_

_**que un día te alejaras,**_

_**te apartaras de mi lado, **_

_**no te volveré a ver, **_

_**es una pena.**_

_**Recuerda, **_

_**la primera vez cuando te conocí,**_

_**me impacto esa linda sonrisa.**_

_**La primera vez cuando te conocí, **_

_**mis palabras llegaron a ti.**_

_**La primera vez cuando te conocí,**_

_**me impacto esa linda sonrisa.**_

_**La primera vez cuando te conocí**_

_**mis palabras llegaron a ti.**_

…

_**Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta**_

_**Ending de Naruto**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**Versus**_

_**Por Liluel Azul **_

_**Capítulo 3 Tomodachi navsegda **_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- **_

_El pequeño Seiya se para de puntitas, pues la ventana le queda demasiado alta como para que sus chocolates ojos pudieran ver el exterior._

_Desde ese punto de observación hacía un verdadero esfuerzo para contemplar a su objetivo, aquel niño rubio de procedencia extranjera, al que todos los días saludaba muy cortésmente, sólo para recibir el mutismo de este, que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo. A cualquier otro, Seiya ya lo hubiera agarrado a golpes por la osadía de ignorarlo, pero ese niño rubio lo tenía intrigado._

_Como es su costumbre, Hyoga se encuentra sentado a la sombra de un árbol, mientras los demás niños juegan aprovechando sus pocos minutos libres. Seiya resopla molesto cuando un niño de verdes cabellos se sienta junto al rubio. El pequeño peliverde habla y habla y el rubio lo contempla._

_-¡Gaijin (extranjero) estúpido! –Dice Seiya._

_Al escucharlo, Shiryu también se asoma a la ventana y él no se tiene que parar de puntitas. Tras observarlos se da cuenta que es como si Shun le hablara a la pared. Pues aunque el gaijin lo contempla, no contesta._

_-Se me hace que el gaijin no entiende el japonés. –Concluye Shiryu._

_-Pues a él, al menos lo mira. Yo siempre lo saludo y ese miserable ni se digna a mirarme._

_-Quizás le caes mal._

_-¿Por qué yo le caería mal y ese peliverde no?_

_-No sé, tiene cierto encanto. _

_-Es un bebe llorón._

_Desde que llegó, Hyoga no ha hecho amigos, no juega ni habla con nadie. Ha tenido algunos pleitos, nunca falta el niño abusivo, pero el pequeño rubio se defiende muy bien. Cuando les dan tiempo libre, invariablemente Hyoga se sienta bajo ese árbol y se entretiene contemplando la luz entre las hojas. Pareciera que los insectos le son más interesantes que las personas. Por más intentos del castaño, Hyoga sencillamente sigue ignorándolo._

_Sin embargo, igual que Seiya, Shun ha andado rondando al ruso, sólo que con mejores resultados, Shun es al único que mira y al que le presta atención._

_-¿Qué tiene de interesante ese peliverde? _

_-¿Qué tiene de interesante ese rubio?_

_Seiya resopla pensando una respuesta. Lo cierto es que le crispa que ese niño rubio no emita un sonido, que tiene una mirada muy triste y pareciera que anda por la vida sin ganas de vivir. _

_-Ya déjalo. –Le dice Shiryu. _

_Pero ese niño rubio era una fijación para Seiya. El castaño sale corriendo del salón y se para frente a los dos niños. _

_-Konichiwa (buenas tardes)… -Dice Shun aunque muy bajito. No entiende por qué Seiya atravesó todo el patio y fue directamente a ellos._

_Seiya contempla a Hyoga pero este ni lo mira._

_-¡KO-NI-CHI-WAAAAAA! –Le grita a Hyoga, prácticamente al oído y pese a que se encogió por el alarido, el rubio sigue ignorando al castaño. _

_Shiryu, que ya venía en camino se sorprende por el grito de Seiya, de verdad le molesta que ese niño lo ignore. _

_-Shun ven a jugar. –Dice Seiya sentándose frente a los dos niños, poniendo su mano para jugar manitas calientes. –Anda pon tu mano._

_Con algo de miedo Shun puso su mano sobre la de Seiya. Craso error. De inmediato Seiya le soltó el manazo, por lo que el pequeño peliverde comenzó a llorar tratando de liberar su mano. _

_-¡Así no quiero jugar! –Chilló._

_-No seas llorón, es tu turno. –Lo regañó Seiya._

_-¡De verdad no quiero jugar! _

_-Ya, se hombrecito y juega. –Le dice Shiryu soltándole un sape al pobre de Shun._

_Intimidado por esos dos y chillando por la ausencia de Ikki, Shun tuvo que seguir jugando._

_-Ándale con ganas. –Le dijo el castaño. Shun no queriendo dejó caer su mano sobre la de Seiya. – ¡Eso es todo! ¡Que debilucho! –Acto seguido Seiya volvió a darle otro manazo a Shun. _

_Shun siguió llorando y Seiya lo dejó ir. Shun se llevó las manos al pecho y elevó la vista buscando a su hermano. _

_-De veras que eres un bebe llorón._

_-¡No me gusta jugar así!_

_Seiya puso de nuevo su mano. –Anda otra vez._

_-¡Que no qui…_

_No terminó de hablar, pues Hyoga fuertemente le dejó caer su mano a Seiya al tiempo que lo veía con molestia. Seiya se encogió un poco por el dolor, contempló la mirada del ruso que lo retaba, le devolvió una sonrisa torcida y le dejó caer su mano._

_Y así siguieron jugando manitas calientes para terror de Shun. Pues se daban con todas sus fuerzas. Aquello era una verdadera salvajada, sobretodo porque ninguno quería parar y aceptar su derrota ante el otro, Shun les suplicaba que parasen y Shiryu por su parte se carcajeaba bastante. _

_-¡Ya basta! –Les ordenó un recién llegado Ikki y sólo porque no le gustaba nada la cara de preocupación de Shun. _

_Hyoga y Seiya miraron a Ikki. _

_-¿Qué te importa metiche? -Le dijo Seiya._

_Hyoga también lo barrió con la mirada, no iba aceptar autoridad de Ikki para ordenarles que paren. Así que ambos niños le enseñaron la lengua y siguieron en lo suyo. _

_Una vena saltó en la frente de Ikki, esto ya no era por Shun, estos dos tenían que aprender que cuando Ikki ordena algo, su orden debe ser acatada. _

_-¡Les ordene que pararan! – Les dijo al tiempo que los tomaba de los cabellos para azotar sus cabezas. Hyoga y Seiya se llevaron las manos a la frente, sobándose el golpe, ambos le gruñeron a Ikki y se fueron sobre él. _

_Los tres niños peleaban a puño limpio, pero aunque eran dos contra uno, Ikki no era rival fácil de vencer. Shun después de pedir inútilmente que pararan se puso a llorar. Eso calmó los ánimos de Ikki y de Hyoga, que tras un par de empujones se detuvieron de común acuerdo, Seiya no quería parar pero tampoco iba a golpear a alguien que no iba a pelear. _

_-¡Shun, si te juntas con estos se te pudrirá el cerebro! –Acto seguido, Ikki se llevó a arrastras a su hermano._

_Con todas sus manos rojas y con la elegancia innata suya, Hyoga les soplaba para bajar a inflamación. Fingía que no sentía los golpes de Ikki, sospechaba que de vez en cuando el peliazul voltearía a verlos y no le iba dar el gusto de que lo viera adolorido. Seiya por su parte sentía sus manos palpitar y también les soplaba. Pese a eso el castaño se carcajeaba contento por su travesura de molestar a Shun, pues por fin logró que Hyoga reaccionara. Además, quien renunció a la lucha fue Ikki, así que sentía que eso lo proclamaba vencedor. _

_Al día siguiente, en el patio, todos los chiquillos estaban sentados en el piso mientras Tatsumi revisaba la lista de tareas programadas y hablaba con los instructores de los niños. Hyoga estaba sentado solo como siempre, prácticamente era tratado como un apestado por ser extranjero, por lo que todos los niños evitaban estar cerca de él. Sin embargo, Seiya seguido por Shiryu llegó directamente para sentarse a su lado. Notando que Hyoga otra vez lo iba a ignorar, Seiya tomó aire._

_**-¡O-HA-YOOOOOOOOOO!**__(Buenos días)_

_Gritó aún más fuerte que el día anterior, por lo que Hyoga se tuvo que llevar las manos a los oídos en un intento de protegerse. Acto seguido, Seiya le propinó golpe en el brazo a modo de saludo._

_Hyoga no entendía semejante gesto._

_-¿¡QUÉ TE PASA NIÑO ESTÚPIDO!? –Le reclamó Tatsumi y es que el grito de Seiya lo hizo saltar del susto y no fue el único. _

_Seiya no contestó, la apuración de Tatsumi lo salvó de un castigo, en cuanto el hombre calvo se dio media vuelta para seguir hablando con los instructores, Seiya sacó la lengua, pero Shiryu le soltó un manazo y termino mordiéndose._

_Mientras Seiya lloraba por su lengua, Shiryu lo regañaba por haberlo dejado sordo. Por su parte Hyoga tuvo que voltear a otro lado para reírse quedamente del golpe que se había llevado Seiya. _

_A partir de allí el castaño, por todo iba con Hyoga, que si había visto un escarabajo, que si Tatsumi andaba regañando a alguien o que si un niño se cayó de manera cómica, el castaño iba y se lo comentaba, aunque Hyoga no le respondiera. _

_No era que el castaño le cayera mal por lo que no le quería hablar, sino que, todavía estaba viviendo su duelo por haber perdido a su mamá y había que agregarle que pasó de un ambiente amoroso a la hostilidad de este lugar, todo eso le robaba cualquier gana de vivir._

_Era por ello que el chico rubio se encerraba en sus pensamientos y nada le interesaba. Sin embargo, su barrera no era impenetrable, la energía y los gritos de Seiya siempre lo obligaban a volver al mundo. _

_Cada que lo veía, Seiya de inmediato corría a su lado y le propinaba un golpe en el brazo antes de empezar a hablar y hablar y hablar. Después de tantos recibidos por fin Hyoga se decidió a devolvérselo. Seiya sonrió como el más feliz del mundo mientras se sobaba. Realmente estaba muy contento. _

_Hyoga no entendía el porqué de esa fijación hacia su persona, pero Seiya le pregonaba a todo el mundo que el ruso era su amigo, y se desvivía por demostrarlo, así que Hyoga tenía sentimientos encontrados._

_Incluso el día que mandaron a Seiya a Grecia, el castaño no se estuvo en paz hasta que Hyoga lo golpeó en el hombro._

En el presente

-Está furioso. –Dice Shiryu.

-No arde en furia porque está congelado. –Dice Shun.

–**¡ ¡ ¡Cuando te atrape te retorceré el pescuezo Hyoga! ! !** –Y el Pegaso de nueva cuenta brinca para lanzarse al ataque -**¡ ¡ ¡PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN! ! !**

Y el ruso salta para evadirla por lo peligroso, pues de nueva cuenta Seiya ha destrozado todo, como si una gran explosión hubiera surgido en el subsuelo, pues las piedras salen despedidas.

Apenas estaba cayendo, liberando el polvo de diamantes para volver a congelar el suelo y moverse a gusto, cuando percibe algo que va a toda velocidad hacia él, por lo que por reflejo se desliza para evitarlo.

Aquello era una roca que se proyectó con violencia contra la pared, el rubio de inmediato busca a Seiya y se da cuenta que está atrás y que va a chocar con él. Seiya se adelantó, notó que tiende a eludir a la izquierda y lanzó esa roca para distraerlo. Ha aprovechado el hielo a su favor pues sabe que no puede frenar tan rápido, Hyoga iba a intentar cambiar de dirección pero se pierde en los ojos de Seiya, por lo que termina chocando con él, es justo cuando Seiya aprovecha para sujetarlo, tomándolo por la espalda.

-Te tengo coahiru-chan (pequeño patito) y te haré pagar.

_Estoy en problemas –_Pensó el ruso.

-Excepcional. –Dice Shaka sonriente. –Seiya es verdaderamente excepcional.

Seiya atrapó a Hyoga y se elevó llevándoselo en el "Pegasus Rolling Crash" (La estrella rodante de Pegaso). En este movimiento Seiya sujeta a su oponente por la espalda inmovilizándolo con su cosmos y entonces de un salto se eleva a gran altura, en lo más alto vuelca, buscando caer en picada, con esto el oponente cae fuertemente de cabeza por lo cual es una técnica devastadora.

Shaka sonríe complacido, Hyoga pudo haber evitado ser atrapado por Seiya, si bien no podía frenar, con su habilidad de moverse en el hielo pudo haber cambiado de dirección y así escapar, pero se perdió en la mirada del castaño y ante ello no pudo hacer nada.

Desde las alturas Hyoga observa el coliseo, Shun y Shiryu se ven tan cándidos mirándolos con asombro por como se elevaron, luego tras mirar el cielo lleno de nubes cierra sus celestes ojos. Empieza la caída.

Cuando siente que todo ha acabado, observa al mundo al revés, está de cabeza. Seiya no finalizó, en lugar de impactar la cabeza del cisne contra el suelo, lo soltó un poco para usar su mano y detener la caída. El rubio piensa que debe ser una visión graciosa, los dos de cabeza. Sólo el brazo de Seiya evita que toquen el suelo.

-¿Te asuste, patito?

El público en el coliseo está atónito, todavía no da crédito al ver que nada paso.

-¡Seiya no le hizo nada! –Dijo Jabu.

-Evidentemente, -Comienza a explicar el dragón. –Seiya no se elevó lo que necesita para llevar acabo esa técnica. Nunca pensó en dejar caer de cabeza a Hyoga.

-Entonces ¿qué pretendía?

-Espantarnos.

-Seiya no iba a lastimar a Hyoga. –Continúo Shun. -Sólo se elevó lo necesario para asustarnos, se midió porque ninguno de los dos quiere lastimar al otro, Además Seiya no iba a usar toda su potencia cuando Hyoga lo ha estado atacado sólo con la mitad de sus fuerzas.

-¡LA MITAD! –Gritaron Jabu y los otros.

_Me debe dinero pero no le voy a cobrar._ –Pensó Nachi.

-Pues claro que la mitad, si Hyoga se lo propone puede congelar armaduras doradas. Lo que pasa es que no quiso lastimar a Seiya. –Les aclaró Andrómeda.

-¡NO QUISO LASTIMAR A SEIYA! –Dijo Jabu recordando ese momento en que el cisne atacó con todo y encerró al castaño en hielo.

-Y Seiya no ha querido lastimar a Hyoga- Insistió el dragón. -Esa técnica es muy peligrosa, Seiya no la puede usar en los entrenamientos.

-La verdad, el muy torpe me asustó. –Declaró Shun. –Lo voy a regañar.

Y Shun no fue el único, Milo también se asustó. Una técnica así es demasiado peligrosa, dejar caer al oponente de cabeza tiene consecuencias graves como fractura de cráneo o de vértebras, que pueden dejar a la persona paralítica sino le causa la muerte. Por ello, también Aldebaran y Mu suspiraron aliviados cuando notaron que Seiya se elevó poco.

-¡Ese cabezota, creí que de verdad iba a cometer una tontería! –Alega Aioria.

-Por un momento pensé que la furia le había ganado al sentido común. –Dijo Mu.

-Eso si Seiya tiene sentido común. –Concluye Milo.

Seiya aún no suelta a Hyoga, así que ambos se fueron de espaldas, quedando el rubio encima de un castaño que no para de reírse por semejante travesura de aterrar a todos en el coliseo, Seiya pasó sus brazos por la cintura del patito, no lo quería liberar.

-¡Seiya estúpido! –Dice Shaina, y es que se asustó al verlo elevarse llevándose a Hyoga en semejante técnica, con lo cabeza caliente que es y con lo furioso que fingía estar por un momento creyó que de verdad lo iba dejar caer.

Marín sólo mueve la cabeza en negativa, ella también se asustó. Por su parte Saori contempla al castaño con ternura, aunque no se elevó mucho, al detener la caída con una mano de seguro se la lastimó y aún así, con lo que le duele en estos momentos, no suelta a su cisne, sigue riéndose a carcajadas. Además le amortiguó totalmente la caída, porque incluso, el irse sobre su espalda fue para que Hyoga no se diera contra el suelo.

Sintiendo y oyendo a Seiya reír completamente divertido, Hyoga contempla el cielo lleno de nubes. Se perdió en los recuerdos de Isaac y él, entrenando con el maestro Camus, recordando las sonrisas de aquellos días. Las nubes le parecían borregos y casi podía jurar que lo invitaban a dormir, pero más que nada, la risa de Seiya lo llenaba de tranquilidad pero también de alegría.

-Me rindo. –Dice el cisne.

-¿Ya no quieres continuar?

-Ya me canse. –Dijo soltando un bostezo, el brillante cielo azul y sus nubes ya lo adormilaron.

-Cisne flojo. Está bien, declaremos el empate.

-Tú ganaste.

-Que no, dejémoslo en empate para que no estemos de tercos. Porque si insistes en que yo gane, te voy a agarrar a golpes hasta noquearte.

Hyoga ya no contesta. Seiya por fin suelta al cisne que de inmediato se rueda a un costado quedando de rodillas y contempla a Seiya quien trata de dejar de reír. Cuando estaba en lo más alto vio la cara de terror de todos. Pasara días riéndose del susto que les dio.

-¿Hasta cuando piensan levantarse? –Les dice Shiryu que acompañado de Shun llega junto a ellos.

-¡A que dragón tan molesto! No ves que estoy cansado, perseguir a un cisne huidizo no es fácil.

Por su parte en las gradas.

-¿Ya terminó? –Pregunta Aioria viendo que ya no piensan continuar.

-Eso parece. –Le contesta Aldebaran.

-Pero, entonces ¿quién gano?

-Hyoga ganó. –Dice Milo.

-¿Por qué? Seiya fue quien atrapó a Hyoga. –Alega el león. –Seiya debe ser el ganador.

-Es una práctica. –Dice Mu. –Nadie gana.

-Hyoga ganó. –Dice Shaka antes de subir por las gradas, ha visto a cierta ave iracunda y quiere hablar con él.

-¡Qué no! –Alegó el león en un potente rugido. Demostrar que Seiya ganó ya lo ha tomado como asunto personal.

-Mira, parece que van a continuar. –Comentó Aldebaran al ver como Seiya pasaba el brazo por el cuello del cisne y le revolvía todo el cabello.

Efectivamente, Hyoga y Seiya estaban volviendo a pelear, pero era una pelea de niños de parvulario. El rubio volvió a decir que el castaño ganó por lo que este, le está aplicando una llave revolviéndole el cabello y Hyoga está tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Shun ya iba a quitarle al castaño pero Shiryu no lo deja. Ese patito debió pensarlo dos veces antes de congelar al gran dragón.

-Par de idiotas. –Dice el Fénix contemplándolos.

-Ikki, no esperaba verte por aquí. –Dice el caballero de virgo acercándose.

El peliazul con un movimiento de la cabeza saludo al dorado.

-Interesante pelea ¿no crees?

-Fue sólo un entrenamiento.

Shaka sonrió. -Vamos Ikki, tú y yo sabemos que esto no fue un simple entrenamiento. Ikki frunció el ceño. -Al dejarse atrapar Hyoga ganó mucho, pero quieres fingir que no viste nada, está bien, mas recuerda, hasta las aves migratorias que vuelan libres por el cielo regresan a su hogar buscando un refugio y a sus compañeros.

-No me gusta estar en grupos.

-¿Entonces por qué siempre andas volando cerca de ellos? –Ikki muestra una expresión de enfado lo que de nuevo hace sonreír a Shaka. –Aunque guste la soledad, lo cierto es que, cuando es grande, se vuelve dolorosa. Tampoco es bueno vivir encerrado en los pensamientos, igual que Hyoga deberías dejarte atrapar de vez en cuando.

-No creo que eso sea agradable. – Dice Ikki contemplando al Cisne y al Pegaso. Hyoga está regañando a Seiya y es que el caballito le dio una lamida a la armadura y su lengua se quedó pegada por lo que ahora Shiryu y Shun están tratando de despegarlo.

-Tú sabes que cierto peliverde te espera con los brazos abiertos. Por cierto, va a ver una ceremonia del té para festejar a los contendientes. Atena sama trajo los kimonos que les compró. Deberías ayudar a tú hermano con la preparación de té, no creo que el pueda con todo. Se echó el compromiso pensando sólo en los caballeros de bronce y ahora parece que todo el santuario va a ir a ver como se prepara el té. –Comentó Shaka dejando al Fénix meditabundo.

Un par de horas después.

Ikki atraviesa el santuario vistiendo un hermoso kimono de dos piezas, el pantaloncillo en azul oscuro y la parte superior azul claro, tiene las mangas arremangadas y amarradas con un lazo que corre por la espalda*. Va recapacitando en las palabras de Shaka, es entonces cuando a la lejanía, en el panteón del santuario, observa la silueta de Hyoga.

El cisne viste una camisa azul pálido sin mangas, un pantalón de mezclilla azul sobre el cual se puso el amplio pantalón del kimono y remata el look con un suéter atado a la cintura**.

El Fénix iba a preguntarle que hace allí, en esas fachas, pero nota que está frente a la tumba de Camus.

-Siempre rezando por su eterno descanso. –Dijo casi en un suspiro.

Hyoga movió la cabeza en negativa. –Me estoy escondiendo de Shun. -Este es el único lugar al que no vendría a perseguirlo, pese a saber que se encuentra aquí.

-¿Escondiendo?

Hyoga se lleva las manos al pantalón del kimono, se esconde de Shun porque lo obligaría a ponerse toda esa indumentaria. –Así como estoy me siento cómodo.

-Que tu madre no te enseño a vestir bien, el kimono se tiene que llevar con solemnidad y bien puesto, no nada más una pieza, encima de otras que no tienen nada que ver.

-Me molestan las mangas tan amplias.

-Te las puedes amarrar como las traigo yo.

-Traerlas amarradas se me hace muy fastidioso. Además no creo ser capaz de caminar con esas sandalias de madera y ese tipo de calcetines son muy molestos.

-No son incómodos.

-A mí sí me lo parece.

-Es inútil discutir contigo.

Hyoga vuelve a su contemplación de la lápida de Camus, pasa un rato antes de que Ikki se anime a hablar.

-Hyoga, ¿Por qué te dejaste atrapar? Pudiste escabullirte y no lo hiciste.

El ruso mira a Ikki, luego a la tumba y por último al cielo. –No lo sé, iba a cambiar de dirección cuando vi los ojos de Seiya y simplemente me perdí, no fui capaz de reaccionar. El maestro Camus me reñiría bastante por eso. Casi puedo escucharlo regañándome. De todos modos, Seiya no es alguien de quien se pueda escapar, es como la lluvia, en cuanto das unos pasos fuera de casa se deja caer con fuerza, pareciera que nada más está esperando para atraparte y empaparte. Mamá solía decirme que hay gente así… Seiya me es lluvia en tierra seca. –Dice Hyoga sonrojado un poco. – Me atraparon esos ojos que me veían con tanta alegría. Como sea, lo mejor será que nos vayamos, se hace tarde para la fiesta. Ya deben de estar esperándonos. A menos claro que quieras hacer más tiempo para hacer una de tus ya famosas entradas tardías.

-Siempre con tus impertinencias, vamonos ya.

Para esos momentos había gran escándalo en los jardines del templo de Atena, la joven vestía un Kimono azul de una pieza y largas mangas, estampado con hermosas flores de sakura. Más de un caballero se quedó boquiabierto ante lo bella que lucía la diosa. Había mandado a decorar todo con estilo oriental por lo que no se sentían en Grecia sino en Japón. Hasta las mesas estaban llenas de delicias propias de aquel país.

Por otro lado, más de una amazona y doncella suspiraba al ver al peliverde todo ceremonioso preparando el té.

-¡YA LLEGÓ MI AMIGO HYOGA! – Gritó Seiya a todo pulmón al ver llegar al rubio.

Este volteó levemente buscando al Fénix, pero aquella ave había decidido quedarse rezagada.

Shun dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a recibir al rubio, uniéndose a Shiryu y a Seiya que rápidos y sonrientes le dieron la bienvenida.

-Esa es tu manera desesperada de gritar "sólo soy medio japonés" –Lo regañó Seiya por como iba vestido el rubio.

Y es que el castaño si vestía apropiadamente su kimono de pantalón rojo y el atuendo superior en blanco. Igual que Ikki se había amarrado las mangas. Shiryu por su parte porta uno de pantalón negro y la parte superior en verde. El de Shun es negro abajo y rosa arriba.

Shun por su parte, iba con su mejor cara regañona y preparando el sermón sobre el modo correcto de vestir los kimonos pero Hyoga se le adelantó.

-Un ave de fuego me venía siguiendo. –Le dijo y con ladear la cabeza le señaló hacia donde se quedó el peliazul.

Ante aquellas palabras a Shun se le olvidó el regaño, pues de inmediato fue a buscar a su hermano.

-¡Nii-san! –Exclamó Shun con alegría al verlo.

Ikki también sonrió, pero ya no estaba muy seguro de entrar, Shaka le había dicho que asistiría todo el santuario y por lo que había visto, fue de verdad que asistió TODO el santuario.

-¿Qué bueno que veniste? – Ikki se perdió en la hermosa cara de Shun que rebosaba de felicidad, recordó las palabras de Hyoga "me atraparon esos ojos que me veían con tanta alegría"

-Shaka me comentó que necesitarías ayuda con el té. –Dijo ahora atrapado por Andrómeda.

-¡Gracias! –Shun dio unos pasos para entrar pero sin previo aviso regresó sobre ellos y rodeó con sus brazos a su hermano. Que al ver venir el abrazo no pudo reaccionar.

-¿Shun?

-No es nada, es que… estoy tan contento de que estés aquí. No me cabe la alegría.

Y así ambos entraron al jardín.

-¡YA LLEGÓ MI AMIGO IKKI! –Gritó Seiya con su vozarrón en cuanto lo vio entrar. Y es que estaba hasta el otro lado del jardín.

Todo mundo volteó a ver al Fénix.

-¿ ¡QUIERES CALLARTE! ? ¡YO NO SOY TU AMIGO! –Le contestó gritando también.

-¡YO SÉ QUE ME AMAS!

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

-¡ENTRE MÁS LO NIEGUES, MÁS NOS DAMOS CUENTA QUE ES VERDAD! –Gritó el dragón y todo mundo hizo un gesto de afirmación.

Una vena se le saltó en la frente a Ikki, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Cualquier cosa que diga será usada en su contra. Si tuviera la capacidad de lanzar rayos por los ojos estaría reduciendo a cenizas al Pegaso pero sobretodo al Dragón.

-No les hagas caso nii san. –Dijo Shun llevándoselo de la mano al lugar donde estaba preparando el té.

Los caballeros dorados contemplaban fascinados a Shun, Ikki y Saori preparar el té. Y es que ellos eran los únicos que sabían como hacerlo siguiendo todos los pasos de la ceremonia.

Lo bueno de ser tres es que así harían té para todos en menor tiempo.

Mientras Ikki prepara el té, de cuando en cuando voltea a ver Hyoga y es que el ruso se ríe hasta las lágrimas de todas las travesuras que está haciendo Seiya.

-Lluvia en tierra seca. – Murmuro viéndolos.

-Una vez que cae, todo empieza a florecer… al menos eso dice Hyoga. –Comentó Saori siguiendo con la elaboración del té.

-Sólo Seiya logra hacer reír a Hyoga así. –Concluyó Shun, contemplando fascinado al cisne.

No era el único, Milo también se divierte viendo reír al cisne y es que Seiya está haciéndole caras mientras el pobre trata inútilmente, pues la risa le gana, comentarle algo a Marín.

Y Milo suelta la carcajada cuando ve a Hyoga darle un golpe a Seiya para que lo deje hablar.

Aioria también observa el momento, bueno realmente andaba contemplando a Marín.

-Seiya ganó. –Dijo el león no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer.

-Hyoga ganó. –El escorpión tampoco iba a dejar en paz el asunto.

-Hyoga ganó. –Dijo Shaka tranquilamente antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

-¡Qué no! –Rugió el león.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan obstinado? –Le reclamó Milo empezando a discutir con el león.

-Tras las luchas que lo afectaron tanto, el que Hyoga ría así es un verdadero milagro que sólo alguien excepcional como Seiya podría lograr. –Murmuro Shaka contemplando al par de amigos.

-Si uno no tiene deseos de ser feliz no importa lo milagrosos que otros sean. –Dijo Mu, entendiendo por fin a Shaka. – Seiya atrapó a Hyoga porque quería ser atrapado.

-Creo que empiezo a entender. –Comentó Aldebaran. –Hyoga ganó.

-Sí Hyoga ganó. –Finalizó Mu.

-¿ ¡Que! ? –Aioria por estar alegando con Milo no les prestó atención, hasta que escuchó que declararon a Hyoga ganador.

-Hyoga ganó. –Dijeron Milo, Mu y Aldebaran.

-¿Por qué? –Demando saber el león.

Y Milo, Mu y Aldebaran suspiraron.

Mientras Seiya atraía a Hyoga a su regazo para revolverle el cabello mientras se carcajeaba.

-¿Hyoga, siempre seremos tomodachi (amigos)? –Le pregunta.

- Navsegda. (Por siempre). –Le contesta el ruso.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**Bonus 1 Bullyng al Dragón**

Seiya saborea su té. –¡Sabe delicioso!

Hyoga le sonríe dándole la razón.

-Es curioso, -Continúa Seiya. –tu armadura sabe a hielo. Siempre creí que ese era su sabor y hoy lo comprobé, aunque aún me duele la lengua.

-¿Por eso la lamiste?

-Tenía la duda. La armadura de Pegaso estuvo almacenada por años en el cuarto de las armaduras del santuario, por eso sabe a polvo y a metal, tu armadura estuvo en un iceberg y por eso sabe a hielo y la armadura de Shiryu estuvo en el lecho del río y por eso sabe a caldo de pescado.

-Por centésima vez te digo que no es cierto. –Refuta el dragón. –Mi armadura sabe exactamente igual a la tuya.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunta el rubio.

-Porque lo comprobé.

-¡LAMISTE LA ARMADURA DE SEIYA! –Gritó Hyoga asombrado.

-En todo caso, si siguiéramos tu teoría, -Le dice Shiryu a Seiya. -la armadura de Shun también sabría a pescado por haber estado en el mar.

-Corrección, -Dice Shun. –Estaba en un pedestal sobre el nivel del mar, si acaso sabrá a sal, la única armadura que sabe a pescado por haber estado con los peces es la tuya.

Una vena se le saltó a Shiryu.

-¿Y la de Ikki a que sabrá? –Se cuestiona Seiya.

-Si la llegas a lamer te quedaras sin lengua. –Amenaza en voz baja Ikki.

-Me pregunto si sabe a pollo. -Dice Shun.

-No. –Ikki está fulminando con la mirada a su hermano por semejante comentario.

-No podemos vivir con la duda nii-san.

-Si sabe a algo, sin duda será a cenizas, todos los días le llovía ceniza volcánica, lo que me parece perfecto, no me hubiera gustado que supiera a pescado.

-¡Qué no sabe a pescado! –Reclamó el dragón, mientras sus amigos soltaban una sonrisita. Todos hasta Ikki.

-Entre más lo niegues, más sabemos que es verdad. –Comento el fénix provocando que ahora sea el dragón quien lo fulmine con los ojos.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**Bonus 2 Se los advertí**_

-Fui muy claro con ustedes. –Dice Shun con esa voz tan bajita y tan seria con la cual anda regañando a Hyoga y a Seiya. –Les advertí que tuvieran cuidado, que no se pasaran de la raya. Ahora tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias.

-Ya Shun, no nos amenaces, a ver ¿cómo nos vas a castigar? –Dice Seiya.

-Yo no haré nada, sabes que detesto ejercer la violencia. –Y se sentó a beber tranquilamente su té.

-Lo siento Shun. –Se disculpa Hyoga.

-Tarde. –Dice Ikki tronándose los nudillos, apareciendo tras el Cisne y el Pegaso. Ambos al verlo se ponen azules del susto. Ikki los va a poner en su lugar.

-Yo sí pedí perdón. –Chilla Hyoga.

-¿Escuchaste algo? –Le dice el dragón a Shun, mientras Ikki se anda surtiendo a esos dos.

-No, todavía tengo nieve en mis oídos.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**FIN**

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**Notas de la autora**

Tomodachi: Amigo en japonés.

Navsegda: Por siempre en ruso. –Según Kurumada, lo copié de las frases que dice Hyoga en el manga.

*Es posible ver en los personajes que son muy activos, las mangas del kimono amarradas, las arremangan y las amarran con un lazo que pasa por la espalda para que no se caigan. Me parece que Ukyo de Ranma las usa así, pues sólo la parte superior de un Kimono de dos piezas. Ahora no puedo recordar un anime donde se vea esto, pero si hay escenas donde los personajes se ajustan sus cintas apretando los nudos antes de empezar alguna actividad física.

** El look de Hyoga es un homenaje a Shimizu Raikou del anime Nabari no moe. Si lo quieren conocer, toda su historia se cuenta en el capítulo 11.

Lo vestí así porque Raikou me recuerda a Hyoga, de hecho, esa la razón por la que me gusta ese personaje. Raikou carga el estigma de haber matado a su familia, por ello es un personaje muy solitario con un dolor muy grande, e igual que Hyoga tiene un Jacob de nombre Gau que lo cuida.

Además, la historia de la amiga asesinada que causa que Raikou se pierda en la oscuridad del mundo me recuerda a la que SakuraK li, le puso a Hyoga en un fic que me envicia titulado "Cuando el cosmos no es suficiente". Por lo que gracias a ella, todavía más veo en Raikou a mi Hyoga.

-Hay un momento cuya esencia se perdió en el anime por el mal doblaje al español, me da coraje cada que lo veo y ya de plano saco el tomo 2 del manga para sentir esa escena con los dibujitos de Kurumada.

Recordaran ese momento cuando Jabu le está diciendo a Seiya que el caballero del cisne no es japonés. Aquí dicen algo como:

Jabu: El cisne no se ha presentado, no me extraña, Hyoga ni siquiera es de aquí.

Seiya: ¿¡Qué!?

Jabu: No lo sabías, me sorprendes Seiya te creía más listo.

Seiya: ¡Quieres decir que el caballero de los hielos es el cisne!

(TToTT) Es para ponerse a llorar, pues ese dialogo no nos dice nada. Un cero a quien lo tradujo. Lo pondré como en el manga pero el audio japonés es casi igual.

Jabu: El cisne no se ha presentado, no me sorprende del mestizo rubio.

Seiya: ¿¡Qué!?

Jabu: No lo sabías, él es mitad japonés mitad ruso.

Seiya: ¡Eso quiere decir que el caballero del cisne es Hyoga!

¿Qué cambia? Pues todo, Kurumada igual y puso esa escena para darle más emoción a la entrada de Hyoga en la historia, o simplemente juega con mi corazoncito XD. Para mí es un momento muy importante porque nos muestra que de los 100 niños Hyoga tenía cierta relevancia para Seiya. El trazo de esa escena es maravillosa, Jabu anda de boca floja y Seiya lo está ignorando, es más, Seiya está mirando en dirección contraria a Jabu, pero nada más escucha MESTIZO RUBIO y todo cambia, hasta Kurumada nos pone unas rayitas indicando el sobresalto del castaño por esas palabras y pareciera que Jabu se las suelta a sabiendas que eso causaría una reacción en Seiya. Así que ya lo saben, de aquí me agarro para decir que esos dos eran cuates desde niños.

Me gusta imaginarlos peques y como buenos amigos –Visualícenme con ojos brillantes y sonrisa babosa mirando al horizonte -¡Tan bellos los dos!

Paginas más adelante, cuando Hyoga termina su batalla con Hydra pareciera que Seiya lo está esperando, pues es el primero con el que el cisne se topa al bajar del ring. Seiya lo mira fijamente y es cuando Hyoga dice que por las reglas del torneo o peleara contra él o contra Shiryu, dándose esa famosa escena de los tres.

Kurumada no profundiza en lo que pasó de niños, todo lo que nos muestra de la infancia tiene que ver con Saori y con Ikki (TToTT). Pero si vemos que Seiya y Shiryu sí eran cuates desde peques.

Lo bueno es que en "mis horas más oscuras" saco mis frustraciones y en los back flash Hyoga y Seiya son best friend desde niños. A mis lectores de aquel cuento y que están aquí, pues no creo que les sorprendiera la historia de mi castaño y rubio peques, porque para mí esta es mi versión, Seiya nada más vio a Hyoga y lo adoró, creo nunca voy a escribir algo distinto.

Seiya sin duda era un niño pegalón, así me lo imagino después de que Lune nos descubrió todas sus travesuras XD. Amo esa donde va festejando que ganó la pelea contra tres niños que dejó llorando.

Pasando a otro orden de ideas, cuando iba en la secundaria, a mis compañeros les encantaba jugar a manitas calientes y vaya que recuerdo que de daban con todo. Terminaban con sus manos rojas y tan inflamadas que luego no podían escribir. Así que esa parte está inspirada en ese recuerdo.

Hombres, entre más amigos más se golpean. Ya saben, están esos que nada más se ven y les brillan los ojos. Entre más duro se peguen más cariño se están demostrando. Como trabaje en un local de videojuegos me pase horas viéndolos. Realmente era de risa, pues no sólo es recibir el golpe, es aguantarse sin gesto alguno, ya cuando el amigo se va y no pueden verse era cuando estaban sobándose el golpe y quejándose del dolor y prometiéndose que en cuanto lo vean se lo van a regresar.

Aquello me parecía una promesa de que se van a volver a ver. XD.

Este fic debió salir en Enero T_T para festejarle su cumpleaños a mí cisne, pero las musas no quisieron… ellas mandan yo no.

Especiales gracias a L` Fleur Noir, Fabiola Fambrila, Sakurak Li, InatZiggy-Stardust, Alyshalus, MiSAVIN16, Smily y GabyCisne por sus reviews

_**¡SANTAMANÍACABALLERESCA!**_

_**Que el sol los ilumine, **_

_**la luna los proteja y **_

_**las estrellas los guíen.**_

_**Liluel Azul**_

_**15 de Julio del 2013**_


	4. Escribiendo combates… en mi experiencia

**Escribiendo combates… en mi experiencia personal**

Como pudieron leer, esto ya no es parte del fic, es un comentario que me atreví a poner pensando especialmente en dos personitas, una que me confesó que quiere escribir una pelea; y otra cuyo fic ya llegó al momento de la batalla y ahora maldice haberse metido en el problema de escribir el combate.

También espero que esto aliente a muchos a escribir luchas y si a una persona le ayuda me daré por bien servida.

Es muy difícil escribir secuencias de pelea en los fics de Saint Seiya o de cualquier otro anime, porque, aunque se tiene la idea, lo cierto es que en cuanto nos enfrentamos al papel la mente se queda en blanco. Al menos a mí me ha pasado infinidad de veces, amo los animes de peleas, entre más impactantes y cargadas de acción, mejor; y de hecho ese es el genero que amo, la acción. Me emociono inventando una historia que justifique una gran pelea y cuando llega el momento cumbre cuando el bueno y el malo están frente a frente, todo hace puff en la cabeza, no hay batalla épica porque uno no tiene ni idea de que escribir.

Así que se me ocurrió hacer está guía con aspectos básicos de peleas, recabando lo que he visto en animes, videojuegos y libros; la cual comparto esperando que a alguien le sirva de inspiración y lo saque del atolladero de las ideas.

Ahora, primero clasifiquemos las técnicas que aparecen en Saint Seiya y luego les daré algunas cosas en que pensar.

**Las técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo** son las más comunes en la primera parte del anime, se basa en puñetazos, patadas, llaves de lucha y demás técnicas de contacto. En Saint Seiya hay de dos modos, golpes "normales" y golpes cargados con cosmo-energía. Recordaran ese momento cuando Hyoga después de relatar a Hagen como huyó de Asegard llevándose a Fler, el dios guerrero enfurece y arremete a golpes contra Hyoga. Aunque se aprecian rayos y poder, no es como cuando cargan todo su cosmos; como lo es en el caso de los Meteoros de Seiya que vemos al Pegaso resplandecer tras Seiya o algunos movimientos de Shiryu cuando lo vemos tirar un golpe y en el fondo su dragón. En los golpes cargados con cosmos se toma un segundo en lo que el personaje lo eleva provocando que se vea su aura antes de atacar.

Las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo son más intimas, pues tienden a ir cargadas de emociones. Ya sea que los dos personajes estén enamorados y se estén coqueteando en medio de la batalla, o exista cierta camaradería entre ellos o haya mucho odio y rencor y un deseo de hacer pedazos al oponente.

Lo singular de estas técnicas es que el personaje se acerca al oponente. La aguja escarlata de Milo me tiene en duda pero lo pondré aquí dado que Milo también tiene la animación de lanzarse sobre el oponente y en algunas escenas lo toca al clavarle la aguja.

**Las técnicas de proyección de cosmos** las dividí en dos, las técnicas de lanzamiento son cuando el personaje arroja su cosmos como en el polvo de diamantes de Hyoga o el plasma relámpago de Aioria. Incluso Excalibur puede entrar pues el personaje no embiste al oponente. Las técnicas de alusión vienen acompañadas con una imagen del cosmos, por ejemplo Shaka y su "caída a los infiernos" la verdad no estoy muy segura del nombre, creo que dice algo distinto cada vez que la saca, pero la ubicaran es esa donde el cosmos de Shaka crea la imagen de una mujer a caballo y arriba hay querubines y abajo esqueletos. Nunca vemos el golpe, sólo la imagen y los oponentes que recibieron el ataque quedan desperdigados en el suelo.

En **las técnicas mediante el uso de objetos**, están la cadena de Andrómeda, las rosas de Afrodita, el arpa de Orfeo, no creo que tenga que entrar en más detalles.

**Técnicas de Transportación:** Aquí entran "A otra dimensión" de Saga, el "Triangulo dorado" de Kanon que enviaban a sus oponentes a dimensiones lejanas. También Mu hizo gala de Transportación cuando envió a Seiya lejos empezando la saga de Hades y no olvidemos las ondas infernales de Mascara de la muerte que trasportan al oponente a la colina del yomotsu.

**Técnicas Ilusorias, de control mental y reveladoras. **Todas estas implican afectar la mente del oponente, Shaka con sus ilusiones les hizo ver su suerte a Saga, Camus y Shura en la casa de cáncer durante la saga de Hades; Saga mostró su Satán imperial al controlar a Aioria y forzarlo a pelear contra Seiya; e Ikki que no sólo hace gala de la ilusión fantasma sino que también le saca la verdad a sus oponentes como le hizo a Kanon.

**Técnicas de defensa:** Son el muro de cristal de Mu y el muro de hielo de Hyoga. Totalmente defensivas y adorables pues no solo se protegen a si mismos si no también a sus compañeros. Y no olvidemos la cadena de Andrómeda ya sea girando alrededor de Shun o extendida en el suelo dispuesta a electrocutar a quien se acerque. También entran las técnicas de parálisis como los aros congelantes de Hyoga. Asimismo están las que desvían los ataques, no hay una técnica especial, aunque sí hay momentos en donde atrapan el cosmos y lo regresan o lo desvían. Pero no es un movimiento con nombre especial alguno.

**Técnicas de Ataque-defensa**, estas parece ser sapiencias de los virgo pues sólo ubico a Shun y a Shaka haciendo algo así. Dado que Shun es el consentido de mis lectoras lo explico con el. Shun tiene dos, una cuando hace girar su cadena circular alrededor de él protegiéndose mientras la cadena cuadrada ataca, tal y como hizo al enfrentarse a géminis. Aunque se aprecia mejor en el manga. La otra es con la tormenta nebular, el viento sella los movimientos del oponente y después los embiste.

¿Cómo escribir peleas cuerpo a cuerpo? bueno lo que hago cuando quiero visualizar un combate es irme directo al you tobe, afortunadamente Saint Seiya cuenta con videojuegos de peleas, vean el intercambio de golpes y escríbanlo. Póngalo cuadro por cuadro fíjense en como se para el personaje, donde golpea, como cae, como pone guardia, entre más descriptivos sean mejor, háganlo muy minucioso y pongan atención en cada detalle, pues, increíblemente entre más escriban más fácil se les volverá después imaginar batallas y escribir para los fics.

También cuentan las películas de peleas, los animes donde intercambian golpes y los videojuegos -Sobretodo jugar, casi todo me nace de mis instintos de videogamer ^_^

Para todas las otras lo mejor es revisar páginas especializadas como la guía Saint Seiya, en donde describen las técnicas de combate de los personajes. Revisar todas esas guías aunque no sean de Saint Seiya nos llenan de ideas y vocabulario para el momento de escribir.

Es importante que se fijen en el lenguaje corporal de cada personaje, Hyoga por ejemplo, en Battle Sanctuary tiende a golpear extendiendo los brazos a los costados y moviéndolos hacia el frente con la mano extendida, es un cisne y sus brazos parecen alas. Sus movimientos son ligeros y elegantes. Shun también es muy ligero, sobretodo por su anatomía, por lo que incluso sus cadenas no pesan, siempre las vemos revoloteando, son rápidas y ágiles pero nunca crean sensación de pesadez. Ikki en cambio, es el más pesado de los bronces, anatómicamente es más alto y por ende más pesado, es un fénix, pero no es un ave agraciada como el cisne, Ikki nos remite más a un ave de caza y sobretodo es el poder. Chequen el videojuego, visualmente no es lo mismo un golpe de Ikki que uno de Shun. Porque Ikki grita poder en cada gesto.

Ustedes conocen muy bien al personaje que adoran, su psicología, su anatomía y sus ataques, vean el modo en que se mueve en el videojuego y compárenlo con otro al que consideren distinto. Todo esto les debe de dar ideas de cómo se desarrolla el personaje en la pelea.

Ahora también depende de la historia que estén escribiendo y lo que quieran, por ejemplo:

a.- Shun entró despacio en el templo, incendiando su cosmos tan intensamente, que las paredes vibran y pareciera que no tardan en derrumbarse, contempló a su oponente con una expresión de furia. Su cosmos se incremento aún más, la energía concentrada era tanta que el piso bajo sus pies se sumió y la loza del suelo se lleno de grietas mientras el peliverde se preparaba para atacar lanzando su tormenta nebular que barre con todo, destruyendo parte del templo.

b.- Shun corre eludiendo los ataques con gran agilidad, brinca, salta, esquiva, adelantándose al oponente. El caballero resplandece más y más pues su cosmos se está incendiando al infinito. Encontrando una abertura en la guardia de su atacante, salta para desde el aire disparar con toda su potencia la tormenta nebular, que barrió con todo, destruyendo parte del templo.

¿Notaron la diferencia entre un Shun pesado y un Shun ligerito?

Los personajes nos generan sensación de ligereza o pesadez en sus movimientos según describas la acción. Un personaje no tiene que ser corpulento para generarnos pesadez y esta a su vez nos genera una sensación de mayor poder. Entre más poderoso menos se mueven y el poder se nota más en el ambiente por como lo afecta que en el personaje.

Todo está en la sensación que queremos transmitir y en las palabras que elijamos para ello.

A la hora de escribir recuerden que las técnicas pueden ser de corta, media y larga distancia, en Saint Seiya no hacen esa de "¡chin! Mi técnica no llega hasta allá" pero eso no quiere decir que no se pueda usar en los fics.

También recuerden que se dividen en básicas, medias y difíciles.

Las técnicas básicas son como el polvo de diamantes de Hyoga que lo saca a cada rato por no tener restricciones de uso. Es decir no le cuesta trabajo sacarla pues no requiere de mucha energía. Generalmente son usadas para medir al oponente.

Las técnicas medias, tienen más poder por lo que requieren más cosmos, en Hyoga vendría siendo el rayo de aurora.

Las técnicas difíciles como la ejecución de Aurora de Hyoga, son las más fregonas de toda la serie pero por complicadas no son tan usadas, primero, necesitan cargar más cosmos para liberarla, también más concentración. El personaje está inactivo mientras junta su cosmos lo que es complicado porque el oponente sigue haciendo su lucha. Vean Hyoga contra Alberich, el pobre no puede sacar a gusto la ejecución de aurora porque Alberich no deja de atacar. Dos, es desgastante, si falla el personaje requiere tiempo para recuperarse por lo que el oponente le daría una buena tunda en ese lapso. Ejemplo Shiryu después de sacar su super técnica contra el dragón negro. Este se levanta como si nada y Shiryu se angustia pues no se puede mover del cansancio y porque se estaba desangrando. Tres implica derrota psicológica si falla, pues es la mejor técnica que se tiene y si eso falla no le queda más al personaje. Shun contra Mime, escena magistral cuando Mime cae como si nada después de recibir la tormenta nebular, ¡que expresión del rostro de Shun! ¡También la de Albafica cuando ve que su ataque no funcionó con Minos en the lost canvast! Cuatro algunas implican sacrificio ya que se paga un costo físico, como Shiryu que en caso de no estar en buenas condiciones bota sangre por los poros, como cuando enfrentó al dragón negro. Este tipo de técnicas son excelentes para las tramas y para meter en aprietos al personaje. Algunas incluso implican muerte, la sacas pero vas a morir, otra vez Shiryu con su último dragón es el ejemplo perfecto.

Este es el esquema básico de las peleas, primero las técnicas básicas, luego las medias y ya para terminar las difíciles, así se van en todas las peleas animadas y Saint Seiya no es la excepción. Si quieren escribir peleas de más una página tendrán que irse así, intercambiando golpes básicos y medios para que al final los personajes carguen mucho poder, se angustien por usar una súper técnica con sus respectivos peros para darle dramatismo.

Entre golpes es cuando generalmente se narran los problemas personales de los personajes. Y lo digo por experiencia, no cuenten el trauma de los personajes antes pues en el momento de la pelea ya no hay mucho que contar. En mis primeros escritos primero ponía el porqué y luego la pelea y no lograba ni media cuartilla de pelea. (TToTT)

Lo que me ha funcionado es ese esquema de golpes de débiles a fuertes al tiempo que vamos contando el drama del personaje.

Sin embargo, son esos intermedios de acción los que pueden causar problemas al escritor. Lo que sigue son otros tipos de ataque y su respuesta. Casi todo surgido de mis experiencias en las retas de King of fighter.

**Movimiento de ataque aéreo – antiaéreo :** Es cuando un personaje salta al atacar, el problema es que a menos que se tenga la telequinesis de Mu, no puedes detener el movimiento, caes por lo que el otro personaje puede recibirte con un antiaéreo, que sería lanzar el cosmos hacia arriba para rebotar al oponente. En el movimiento aéreo tiene mucha fuerza de ataque pero hay nula defensa por la falta de apoyo, por lo que las corrientes de energía sacarían volando al que saltó sin precaución.

Por eso Jabu la regó cuando saltó para atacar a Shun en el torneo galáctico.

**Movimiento de esquive:** Es esquivar el ataque, ya sea con un paso, un salto, rodar que es movimiento muy común en el manga, Kurumada dibuja al personaje agachado y pone un circulo para indicar al lector que el personaje está rodando XD. Lo podemos ver en Shaina en el primer capítulo, cuando Seiya se pone la armadura y tira un golpe probando, sin querer le da a Shaina en el hombro, quien sin entender que pasa, Shaina rueda para distanciarse del atacante. El esquive no sólo sirve para evadir un ataque, también para separarse del oponente y para acercarse, generalmente esquivando para buscar un contraataque.

Conviene esquivar hacia los lados, sobretodo con personajes como Hyoga, si el personaje que busca alejarse se va en línea recta hacia atrás, es fácilmente alcanzado por el polvo de diamantes.

Lección aprendida jugando King of Fighter (ToT) Infinidad de veces me rodé hacia atrás y el oponente que ataca lanzándose al frente literalmente me envestía por no terminar el movimiento para poner guardia. (¡Maldito Kim, Ralf, K´ y todos esos que me atropellaron!) Allí aprendí la técnica de mini-saltitos y si han leído alguna batalla escritas por mí, habrán leído "y entonces saltó hacia atrás para ganar distancia y alejarse del oponente".

**Movimiento ataque lateral – esquive:** De un movimiento rápido se busca colocarse al costado del oponente para atacar desde allí. Se basa en que es más complicado reaccionar hacia un costado que hacia un ataque de enfrente. Por ello para defenderse de esto, esquivar es la mejor opción.

Vean videos de Saint Seiya Battle Sanctuary y notaran que los videojugadores buscan ese tipo de ataque, sobretodo cuando enfrentan a los caballeros dorados.

**Movimiento de Counter:** No supe como ponerle y así lo llaman en el videojuego de King of Fighter. Cuando un personaje está haciendo un movimiento especial de ataque hay un momento de gracia en el que lo puedes golpear. Lo vemos en Saint Seiya cuando el Pegaso golpea al Dragón durante el torneo galáctico. Por estar en ese momento tan crucial el que te golpeen implica un daño doble.

**Movimiento de ataque en los pies:** Las clásicas barridas, meter el pie, ataques que atrapen los pies. Todo eso saca de balance.

**Movimiento de ataque de abajo para arriba**: Generalmente primero hay un esquive, el personaje esquiva el ataque del oponente y luego golpea de abajo hacia arriba, mandando a los aires al contrario, si le agregamos cosmos podemos poner viento helado, fuego, tormenta nebular, dragones y demás. Un movimiento sencillo que se puede volver espectacular.

**Golpe para alejar al oponente:** Es un golpe que empuja hacia atrás al oponente cuando lo tenemos encima. Es un golpe muy fuerte pero que no causa gran daño en la mayoría de los casos. Puño cerrado golpeando al centro del pecho. Usas uno o los dos puños. También se puede con una patada, pero eso es más complicado.

**Guardia:** La de cajón es la de los brazos cruzados frente al rostro, defensa muy usada por Hyoga y Seiya en la saga de Asegard. También está la de los dos brazos juntos frente al rostro, usada sólo para ataques demasiado potentes, porque no te deja ver. Si atacan al estomago se levanta la rodilla o se cubre con ambas manos. Los personajes cuando ponen guardia antes de que los ataquen o cuando estudian al oponente tienden a pararse de lado para cerrar el espacio donde los pueden atacar. La guardia baja, usada para protegerse de las barridas consiste en una rodilla en el suelo para aumentar el apoyo, la otra al frente y firme para recibir el golpe.

Ahora vamos con los estilos de peleador.

**Peleador atacante:** Aquel que siempre va al frente, ataca sin cesar, generalmente no piensa y sigue sus instintos, no necesariamente un personaje torpe que se lanza a lo estúpido, el atacante presiona, debido a que usa sus instintos no da segundo de descanso a su oponente por lo que termina rompiendo guardias o lo presiona tanto que lo hace cometer errores. Tienen mucha experiencia en el campo de batalla lo que los ha hecho de reflejos rápidos. Personajes con hiperactividad son de este estilo. También los que están medio locos y son sedientos de sangre. También aquellos que siguen atacando pese a que uno los golpea y los golpea. Y aquellos que no les importa con tal de golpear o que son tan poderosos que nada les hacen mella.

Aioria, Milo, Shura, Afrodita y Mascara de la muerte son muy atacantes. Tienden al ir al frente por sus personalidades.

Un momento que amo es cuando Aioria pelea contra Seiya quien porta la armadura de Sagitario. Aioria sale despedido al recibir los meteoros de Pegaso, entonces se levanta, se quita la capa y avanza hacia Seiya, caminando y después corriendo. Cada que veo eso grito, es un león que se abalanza sobre su presa. Amo a Shingo Araki, que escena, algo tan sencillo y me impacta. Nos pone un Aioria atacante e intimidante, realmente todo un león.

**Peleador defensivo:** Aquel personaje que es débil y por lo tanto se defiende hasta encontrar una oportunidad. También entra el que no quiere pelear por lo que todo el tiempo esta tratando de razonar hasta que ya no tiene de otra que atacar.

Mu es un personaje que no le gusta pelear, en un principio se dedica a defenderse. También contra Papillón es muy defensivo, reacciona ante los ataques de él pero no toma la iniciativa en la lucha.

**Peleador cazador:** Aquel personaje que se dedica a defenderse buscando una oportunidad. No es igual al defensivo pues el cazador generalmente es más fuerte y experimentado. Se necesita de mucha sapiencia en la batalla para adelantarse al oponente. Esta clase de personajes casi no se mueven y no lanzan ataques inútiles ni fallidos. Cada movimiento es absolutamente perfecto. El mejor ejemplo es Saga en todas sus peleas en Hades se ve adelantado al oponente. Camus enfrentando a Hyoga también se vio muy cazador por obvias razones. A todos los ataques de Hyoga no hacía más que regresárselos o esquivar y contraatacar por tener más experiencia y sobretodo conocerlo.

Es bastante difícil expresar todo eso con un escrito, pero me esfuerzo por lograr esos estados de ánimo en las batallas. Mostrar un personaje ligero, furioso, atacante, con movimientos suaves, etc., y sobretodo que aun en la acción el personaje no se salga del canon en algo en lo que me sobreesfuerzo. La verdad no sé si lo he logrado bien, aquí por ejemplo quería un Hyoga patinador, inspirándome en esa pelea que tuvo con los caballeros de plata en la saga de Hades. Quien dirigió esa pelea tiene mi agradecimiento eterno porque Hyoga se vio pero tan genial, que esa animación me subió al cielo de puro placer visual.

Para el anecdotario, faltaban unos días para que saliera ese glorioso capítulo a andaba intercambiando opiniones con varios cuates, y yo les dije que a diferencia de Shun y Shiryu, mi amado Hyoga es tan pocas pulgas que no se iba a dejar golpear por los plateados y se los iba a surtir duro y bonito. Cosa que si paso, lo que no me imagine fue que la acción fuera increíblemente buena. Esas partes debieron salir de la cabeza de Kurumada o Shingo Araki porque se notó un amplio conocimiento de las actitudes de los bronces.

Por ejemplo Shun, se puso su armadura no porque la necesitara, sino que, sólo tiene de dos sopas, o cadena o tormenta nebular y como Shun sólo hace lo estrictamente necesario para vencer pues no los iba a atacar con su técnica más poderosa. Shun no se ensaña con el oponente.

Realmente mantener el canon en la batalla me resulta un verdadero quebranto en la cabeza.

Y ustedes me dirán, ya tenemos todo eso en cuenta pero aun así no sé qué escribir, o no puedo ordenar las ideas.

Primero define de qué va a tratar la batalla, los motivos y lo que llevo a los personajes a ese punto.

Segundo define el final de la batalla, decide por qué quieres que uno gane y con qué movimiento quieres que haga.

Tres, piensa en las técnicas que quieres poner, ya habiendo decidido el final, el cómo y el porqué del personaje que va a ganar, ya van a tener una línea a seguir en sus cabezas, lo que te facilitara las decisiones sobre como actuara el otro.

Recuerden esto: _**ACCIÓN-REACCIÓN-RESULTADO**_. Ejemplo, tomado de este fic

Acción: Seiya lanza los meteoros de Pegaso

Reacción: Hyoga se defiende con la pared de hielo.

Resultado: Hyoga no logra defenderse.

Habiendo decidido esto ya nada más es cuestión de que una le meta verbo:

_-__**¡ ¡ ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN! ! !**__ –Grita Seiya lanzándose contra el cisne en la segunda versión de los Meteoros de Pegaso, en esta, Seiya avanza corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el oponente, tiene mayor potencia, pues está literalmente golpeando con su puño. El cometa ya no se ve azul por ya no ser de pura energía, sino que es el propio puño de Seiya_

_Nuevamente el Koori no Kabe se forma frente a él, y varios de sus meteoros chocan con la barrera sin penetrarla en un principio, sin embargo, la intensidad de los meteoros va aumentando logrando por fin traspasarla. Hyoga se ve forzado a detener los restantes con las manos._

_El último meteoro de Seiya tiene tal fuerza que empuja a Hyoga varios metros atrás, hasta proyectarlo contra una de las paredes de piedra que rodean la arena, pese haberlo atrapado con las manos, la potencia fue tal que no pudo evitar ser despedido y dejar su marca en la roca._

Entre más acción-reacción-resultado pongan, más dinámica se volverá la pelea.

Ahora sí creo que es todo, no se me ocurre que más poner, insisto en que lo mejor es jugar videojuegos de peleas, no hay nada como tener al oponente en frente y devanarse los sesos pensando como vencerlo, sufrir cuando la maquina te da tus buenos catorrazos y ver a tu personaje caer derrotado, chillar cuando la maquina te pone la cuenta de 10, 9, 8, 7… y maldecir por haber saltado y caído en la técnica del otro. Todo eso te llena de instintos y te hace sentir más seguro a la hora de escribir. Al menos a mí sí.


End file.
